Fullmetal meets Water
by Elriclover
Summary: Ed and Al are on their way back to Central when Al picks up an alchemist by the name of Skye on the side of the road. Is this just a friendly girl, or is there alot more than meets the eye? EDxOC Maybe AlxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so bare with me. I really hope you like it and read more! Trust me there are many chapters to come. By the end you should know where I got the chapter name from.

As the Night Went On

Skye sat on the bank of a lake on the road to Central. Her brown hair swayed as a cool breeze blew by her tan face. She pushed her long white bangs out of her face as she stared at the stars over the water. The full moon illuminated the lake with its light. She seemed to be in a trance. The water shimmered like silver with hints of glimmering gold. It was very inviting, so she decided to take a swim.

She slid her goggles down over her head to cover her red Ishbalan eyes. She stripped down to only a bathing suit and walked to the edge. It felt like cool liquid metal surrounding her as she dived in. The water ran smoothly through her fingers and her hair moved as if it were part of the water itself. After a long refreshing swim around the small lake, she grew weary and swam to the surface. As she took a deep breath, the noise of a car coming up the road caught her attention. As the car came closer, she realized they were following the path to Central. This was her lucky break.

When Skye got out of the water and dried herself off, the cab was very close. The cab driver and one of the two passengers noticed her as she tried to pull the cab over. "Stop!" said the passenger as he noticed she was wet and obviously needed a ride. When Skye noticed the cab was slowing down, she ran down to her luggage (which was just a backpack full of clothes and scraps of food and a medium-sized journal), grabbed it, wrapped her towel around her waist and ran back to the road.

When she got back to the road, the cab had pulled over and a tall suit of armor, shining in the moonlight, was standing outside of the open cab door. She stared at it because it seemed to be looking back at her. Then, in a child's voice, the suit of armor spoke, "Don't be afraid. My name's Alphonse Elric. My brother and I are going to Central." Skye looked at him amazed, "Hey! That's where I'm going, too! My name's Skye. You said your last name was Elric?" "Yeah. My brother's name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Have you heard of us?" asked Alphonse. "Heard of you? You guys are like my idols! I'm going to Central to take the State Alchemy Exam." "Wow! Really? Well it's a good thing you found us," Alphonse said. Skye giggled, "More like you found me." They laughed as they got into the cab.

Skye blushed as she saw Ed cuddled in the corner of the cab with his jacket laid over his body like a blanket. Alphonse sat next to him and Skye sat in the seat across from them both. As they rode along, the silence became unbearable. "So.. Why do you want to take the Alchemy Exam?" said Alphonse. "Oh. I want to prove to my family that . . ." Skye replied eagerly, but stopped, not wanting to say too much. "Go on. I don't mind." said Alphonse politely. Skye started again, "I want to prove that I am a great alchemist. My family doesn't believe I can ever become a great person with "magic", as they call it." "Wow. My brother is heading to Central so he can give his assessment. It's basically a report on what he has done and learned. I really hope he doesn't try to battle Colonel Roy Mustang again." said Alphonse worriedly. Skye laughed "Yeah. I heard that didn't go over too well." The two laughed together as the night went on.

There ya go! Please review! I need the support!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter is ready for reading! Also, a special shout out to my first reviewer EVER, **the8thsin**. Thanks for the support! Now you may continue to read and review!

Chapter 2

The Cab

The next morning, Skye awoke to the noise of cars and people, especially two boys known as Elric Brothers. "Come on, Brother. She needs our help! She wants to take the Alchemy Exam and we can help her get ready for it!" "No Al. I already have enough to worry about. I really want to beat that smug-faced Colonel again, but I don't know how. I haven't thought of a way to beat him using actual alchemy. Obviously the Fuhrer wants to see my true wits, no just my physical strength _sigh . ._ " Skye yawned and sat up, "Good Morning Alphonse! Oh! Hello Edward. My name is Skye. It's an honor to meet the famous Fullmetal Alchemist." She bowed respectfully. "Hey," he replied and waved his hand, hinting she could stop bowing. He looked at her and blushed slightly. Then Skye remembered that she still had only a swimsuit and a towel on.

Ed also noticed her eyes and skin complexion. He got up and leaned over her shoulder and shut the window between the passenger and driver parts of the cab. "You're Ishbalan, aren't you." Skye froze. Her goggles were beside her on the seat and she forgot to mention it when they had met. It wasn't like you could just go up to a person now a days and say "Hi! I'm Ishbalan!" Not anymore. "No no no! It's okay. We don't mind." Al said assuringly noticing her reaction. She relaxed, "Kind of. My father was Ishbalan, my mother wasn't. She died in the Ishbalan War. She was a nurse. My father disappeared soon afterward. I was left with my mother's family when I was little."

"Then why did you become an alchemist?" asked Ed," I thought alchemy was forbidden by your culture." "My father was an alchemist. My mother's family didn't like it when I started learning it. Hey, can you really help me study for the Alchemy Exam? I need the help. I'll do anything you need me to." she said pleadingly. "Unless you know how to beat Roy Mustang, you can't really help." Ed said sympathetically. Skye seemed interested, "And what State Alchemist is he?" Alphonse answered, "He is the Flame Alchemist. Can you help Brother any?"

"Well well well . . ." said Skye, "I believe I actually can help." "How's that?" asked Ed sarcastically. "I specialize in water alchemy." At the word "water", Ed became immediately interested, "YOU DO! Why didn't you say so! Welcome aboard, Skye!" Alphonse was relieved. Skye was such a nice person and she seemed so hopeful to become a State Alchemist. He also realized something, "So that's why you were wet when we picked you up. You were swimming in that lake by your stuff." "Yeah, I was heading toward Central on foot and I decided no one was going to come at that time of night. I was really glad to see your cab." Skye replied.

The cab driver reopened the window and said, "Hey shorty, we'll be at the Old Tucker Estate in about 20 minutes." Ed's blood started to boil. Alphonse sighed, "Oh on. Not again." "What?" Skye asked, then she noticed Ed was slowly inching toward the window behind her head. "You might want to move," said Alphonse, "Brother's going to be awhile." Then Ed started his frenzy, "WHO YOU CALLIN' SHORTY McSHORT SHORT WHO YOU CAN ONLY SEE WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS SHORT?"

The cab swerved as Ed yelled at the driver. Skye flew forward, hit Al's armor, and was knocked out on contact. Al held onto her, making sure she didn't get hurt more than she already was. Then, unexpectedly, the cab swerved to the right, into a cold river. The bad thing is that (as you know) Ed and Al can't swim.

DU, DU, DUUUUNNNN! Will Ed and Al survive? What will happen to Skye and the poor (now deaf) driver? Will this dramatic story continue? And what will I eat for dinner tonight? I have no clue (okay so I do know what will happen next in the story) but review and you _might_ find out too!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this one is short but it's still just as good as the past 2. (I can tell the suspense is killing you!) Also I want to add one thing, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ IT! And no flames; they get me in a bad mood.

Chapter 3

The Swimming Lesson 

The cab flew into the river and started sinking slowly. A large crowd gathered around to see what would happen to the passengers. No one who was in the cab or how many people were in it. For all they knew (which wasn't much) the people on board were just regular people. No one knew that one of the passengers was just a soul trapped in a suit of (heavy) armor and another passenger had a right arm and left leg made entirely of metal auto mail.

The whole cab went underwater. Everyone panicked until two bodies floated to the surface, a 15-year-old girl and the cab driver. When they revived the girl, she asked where her friends were. The people didn't know of any friends, just the cab driver. At that moment she realized that her friends, the Elric Brothers, were still in the water.

She jumped up, tied up her damp hair with her wet headband, and revealed a transmutation circle tattooed on the side of her neck. Soon, her goggles were on and she was in the water. She searched the water were the cab had gone under for any sign of them. As she approached the riverbed, she noticed two figures lying on the ground. A teen of about fifteen with golden hair pulled back in a braid huddled next to a large shiny suit of armor. They were the Elric brothers and they were running out of breath.

Skye clapped her hands together and then placed them over her head. She started to spin around in place and the circle on her neck began to glow. As she spun, the water around the Elric brothers began to whirl. They were lifted off the ground by a great tornado of water. They were soon above the surface, coughing up and dumping out water and taking deep breaths. Then the tornado moved toward the side of the river and dropped the two brothers off with the crowd.

Immediately, they started asking for their friend, Skye. "The girl?" said an old man at the front of the crowd "Why, she's the one that saved you!" "WHAT!" the two brothers exclaimed. "Yep! Can't let my tickets to Central die now, can I!" The Elric brothers turned around to find their friend Skye sitting on the bank of the river, smiling at them. Everyone rushed over to her, to talk to the hero, but Edward and Alphonse got to her first. Al picked her up and seated her on his shoulder carefully,"Like a true hero should be carried," he said as everyone crowded around them. She was thankful that she still had her goggles on because if they knew that she was Ishbalan, they might not react the same way.

The one thing that she didn't count on was that, from the shadows, an Ishbalan called Scar had seen the whole thing. He was a very infamous alchemist, known for murdering many state alchemists and officers. And he had an interest in Skye's power, and her background.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remembering

The three friends arrived at the Old Tucker Estate at a very late hour. Skye was amazed by its size. After he noticed her expression, Ed kindly said, "This is where we'll be staying for the time being. Feel free to look around." He pulled a dull key from his pocket and unlocked the door. It was dark inside, but you could still tell that no one had lived there in a while. "I'll get the lights, Brother," said Alphonse, "There." The lights came on and the inside of the building was visible. The floor was covered with books and papers. It was also very dusty.

"Now, _to the library!_" exclaimed Ed. There was so much to do in only two weeks."Not me, Brother," said Al, "I'm tired. See you in the morning. Goodnight, Skye." "Goodnight, Alphonse," Skye said sweetly as Ed pulled her toward the library, exited to look at the books he had once used to pass the State Alchemy Exam himself. As Alphonse walked up the stairs to bed, he realized why he cared for Skye so much. She reminded him of their mother.

"This is the library where Al and I studied for the Alchemy Exam," Ed explained as they entered the Tucker library. "And all of these books are on alchemy!" Skye exclaimed as she stared at the wide variety of books around her. "Yep! Come on, let's start on, hmmm . . . this wall! It has tons of books on intermediate alchemy," he said as he raced her over to a shelf covered in many books. After a few hours of browsing through some books, Skye drifted off to sleep at a table across from Ed, who had his nose stuck in a book. By the time he noticed her, she was deep asleep. He laughed quietly, put down his book, and got up. He took off his coat and covered her with it. She looked like he did during those nights in Central's library, looking over Marcoh's notes many times. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her on the cheek.

When he pulled his lips away from her face, he turned off the lights except for the lamp on the table by the door, walked out of the room, and closed the door so no noise could wake her up. She had worked hard that day and deserved a good night's rest. Also, with their help, she would become a State Alchemist and maybe even work by his side on some assignments. He fantasized as he walked up the stairs to where he and his brother were going to sleep.

Ed entered the room to find his brother still awake and sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's troubling you, Al?" Ed said as he approached where his brother sat. "Oh! Brother! I didn't hear you come in.," said Al as he saw his brother coming toward him, "Well . . ." "Come on, Al. You know you can tell me anything." "It's just that . . . I can't stop thinking about Skye. She is so nice to us and takes care of us. She saved you from dying and we haven't done anything to repay her. Also, she . . . . reminds me of Mom."

Ed sighed, "The truth is, I can't stop thinking about her either. She's a powerful and smart alchemist." "What should we do, Brother?" asked Alphonse. "We should make tomorrow her best day ever!" "What a great idea, Brother! But now we need some sleep." said Al tiredly. He had stayed up much later than he had intended to. "Right! Goodnight, Al!" Ed yawned as he turned out the light, released his hair from it's braid, took of his jacket (the thing under the red coat), and got under the covers of his bed.

"Brother, do you know who else Skye reminds me of?" Ed glanced over tiredly at his brother, "No. Who else does she remind you of?" "She reminds me . . . of you." As Ed looked out the window next to his bed and pondered this, two plots were being made, and both involved taking Skye away from the caring arms of the Elric Brothers.

Okay, not as big of a cliffhanger, but still BUM BUM BUMMMM! (I love that sound!) Ed just kissed Skye! What do you think about that? Don't review yet, cause there are more chapters here.


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chappie here for you to read! Enjoy! 

Chapter 5

A Warm Morning's Breakfast 

The next morning, Edward and Alphonse Elric woke up to the sweet smell of ham and bacon. "That's strange. I don't remember ordering any breakfast," said Al as he got up to stretch and shine his armor. "That's because we're not at a hotel, dummy. Someone must be cooking, but last time I checked, there wasn't any food in the pantry." explained Ed as he got up to brush his teeth and get dressed. "And when was that, dear Brother?" "Umm . . . ." said Ed as a sweat drop ran down the side of his face "Okay! So I tried to get a midnight snack! What's the big deal!" "AH HA! I knew it!" exclaimed Alphonse.

"Come on, boys! We have a big day ahead of us. I need to start teaching you two about water alchemy, and you need to help me with this exam!" rang a familiar voice from downstairs. It was Skye. When the boys got downstairs, they were amazed to find that the floor was clean and and a table, found under all of the clutter, was set for breakfast. There was bacon, eggs, honey-baked ham, fruit juice, buttered toast, and to Ed's displeasure, milk (Ed: EEEVVVIIILLLL! Me: Maybe if you drink it, you'll get taller. Ed: WHAT WAS THAT?). "Oh! There you are! Sit down and eat. Everything's great!" said Skye as she noticed the boys and laid down the last bit of food, a bowl of apples.

"WHERE DID ALL OF THIS COME FROM!" they said as they sat down, amazed at the amount of food on the table. "I don't know who bought it, but it was on the front porch this morning when I went to take a walk." said Skye timidly as she sat herself down. "WHAT? For one this food could be poisoned . . . ." said Edward, eyeing the food suspiciously. "And two, someone could have seen you." said Al, finishing his brother's sentence as they looked at her. "I already took care of both of those matters. I checked the ingredients using alchemy, and on my walk I tested out a new alchemy technique." said Skye smoothly. "Oh yeah? What technique is that?" said Ed sarcastically. "I learned how to change my eye color with alchemy. And it worked!" replied Skye as-a-matter-of-factly (I don't even know if that's a word or not).

"Good job! Well that clears "how to get you through the Alchemy Exam without anyone finding out that you're Ishbalan" off of the list of things to do to get you through the Alchemy Exam," said Ed as he wolfed down the food as if he hadn't eaten anything for a week, which was partly true. "You said a mouth-full," said Skye still trying to comprehend what he had just said. "And he sprayed a mouth-full of food all over the table." said Alphonse, and they all laughed.

"One thing's for sure, these people knew us very well. There's only enough food for two average people and they obviously don't like me because they sent milk and I . . hate . . milk!" said Ed glaring at it with the purest look of hate. "That's not the reason. They knew I loved milk and drank it all the time in Ishbal. That's why they sent . . . . two gallons." Skye said just above a whisper. "WHAT! TWO GALLONS?" yelled Ed and Alphonse. "Yes. That's the normal amount of milk I drank when I lived in Ishbal." she continued but a little bit louder. "Wow. It's either that or they must really hate me but Oh well! They are taking pretty good care of us." Ed said as he raised his glass for a toast.

"To the supplier of this food!" "Yeah!" They all raised their glasses to complete the toast. Little did they know, the supplier of their morning meal was watching them through a window, staying hidden from Skye and the Elric Brothers, waiting until the right time to snatch Skye, which would be very soon.

Cliffhanger! Oh how I love them cliffhangers!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! But let me just warn you that there's going to be a tight twist ( when there is a big change in the plot or when something big happens at the end of a chapter or episode) after this so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 6 

The Reunion

After breakfast, Ed and Al helped Skye clean the dishes, using alchemy of course. For Ed and Al, who were making a small mess, it was sort of hard. Skye was sailing through it smoothly. After cleaning up the mess around the sink that Edward and Alphonse had made, Skye instructed them on how to do it correctly. She held on to Edward's hands from behind him and showed him how to do it manually.

Alphonse looked off of what Skye was doing and soon enough they all had the hang of it. Although the brothers were both doing it well on their own, Skye still held on to Ed's hands, almost holding him, not wanting to let him go. They both blushed three shades of pink. When the dishes were done, Ed kept a hold of one of Skye's hands and said "Now, we need to teach you some more alchemy." Then, Ed got excited again. "To the Library!" yelled Ed as he raced towards the library, dragging Skye behind him with Alphonse running behind them, yelling "Slow Down, Brother! I can't keep up!"

As the approached the library door, a loud crash came from inside of the room. When they entered, it took awhile for the room to be visible due to the dust. When the dust finally cleared, the three of them saw the figure of a man standing on the desk where Skye had slept the night before. He had gray and white hair, sunglasses, and a distinctive white scar on his tan forehead in the shape of an "X". He wore a white shirt under a light yellow jacket and stained black pants with white stripes running down the sides and one around the bottom of hie right pant leg. He looked very menacing, holding up his right hand, cracking it. As he did so, his sleeve fell down revealing a strange tattoo that Skye knew to be alchemical symbols.

The Elric Brothers looked at the man harshly, but Skye looked at him knowingly. She scanned through her memories, trying to find that familiar face. As she reached her childhood memories, the face suddenly appeared, but not in just a couple of memories. His face was in many of the memories of her past in Ishbal. Then the word finally came to her mind.

Father.

BUM BUM BUUUUMMMM! Told ya it was gonna be a tight twist (definition at beginning of story)! Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

HI! I've been updating a lot lately, I know, but I want there to be something for people to read when they read my story. I hope you're all liking the story so far. As of now I (01-03-06) have 8 nice reviewers! Names:

The8thSin

icydragon14

AriannaTheWindAlchemist

pikarock

Miss DarkRose

Gothcat

Johanna-wind

Niri

Thanks so much! You've all been great! But my computer's proofreader went off the walls) Here's the next chappie!

Chapter 7 

The Dream

"Scar, what are you doing here?" asked Ed coldly as they scowled at each other. "Easy, Fullmetal. I only came to get someone." said Scar coldly but more calmly than Ed. Skye looked at Scar with fond eyes as she saw the face of her father for the first time in ten years. Tears came to her eyes as he turned to look at her. "Papa!" she yelled as she ran and jumped onto the desk where Scar stood. She held onto to him tightly, not wanting to let go, not wanting to lose him again.

_Papa? That means . . . ! _thought Ed, but he dared not think of the truth. Then, Ed noticed Scar's right arm making its way slowly around Skye's shoulder. Skye thought it was to hold onto her and hug the girl he had raised so long ago, but Ed knew the real reason for even touching her with his right hand and yelled "NO!" It was too late. Skye was knocked out by Scar's attack (which he had made light enough to just knock her out for awhile, not blow her up) and was lying in his arms as he jumped out of the hole he made in the wall as an entrance.

After being frozen for a few seconds by shock, they chased after Scar who was carrying their unconscious friend. Since Scar wasn't going to slow down anytime soon, Ed clapped his hands together and hit the ground. Four large walls surrounded Ed, Al, Scar, and Skye, who seemed to be getting sick. She was coughing and seemed to have a fever by the way she was sweating. What was really happening was a nightmare.

Skye's dream She sat in knee -deep snow crying, holding on to herself so she wouldn't get cold. Then, she saw a shadow looming over her. She looked up and saw Ed looking down, smiling at her. He leaned over and she straightened up, their faces came close to each other, ready to lock and form a kiss. Then, a sudden look of pain came over Ed's face and he collapsed onto her lap, blood splurting from his shoulder and running on to the snow. She wrapped up the wound and looked to see who the attacker was. It was a tall woman with wavy black hair and a skimpy dark green dress showing a strange yet familiar symbol, a red winged dragon biting its tail surrounding a red six-sided star, below her neck. She seemed to have spears coming from her gloved fingers, which she held out. A man with spiked green hair, a black headband, a tight half-shirt, a short black flowy skirt, the same dragon symbol on the side of his left thigh, and cloth-like foot covers stepped out from behind the woman. He walked toward her and dropped something in the snow. She gasped as she recognized it. It was Alphonse's helmet. She said his name but no answer came. She stared wide-eyed at the empty helmet and cried for an answer, not noticing the man. He jumped at her as if to kick her. She finally saw him and screamed, but her father jumped in front of her just in time. He was knocked far back and seemed to dye in the snow. She cried, holding her love, her father, and an empty helmet. As the two strange people approach, she screamed again End Dream

While her dream was going on, the Elric Brothers (mostly Ed) were fighting Scar. "Why do _you_ want with her?" asked Scar as he dodged Edward's arm-sword. "We made a promise to her. We said we would make her a State Alchemist and we intend to keep that promise!" Ed said as he bounced back and missed Scar's right hand by a hair. Scar looked at him disbelievingly. Then, Skye let out a high pitched scream. Everyone stopped at the sound of the sudden noise. She was sweating more than ever and was even crying.

"Come on. We need to help her. We'll settle this after we get her better," said Al, hoping to end the fighting, for Skye's sake. "Right." said Ed and Scar as they jumped back from each other. Al picked up Skye carefully from the ground and Scar made a large doorway in the wall. They all ran through it, towards the hospital. Skye let out another scream.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Unpleasant Surprise

As Skye lay in the hospital bed, Ed dabbed her head with a cool wet cloth to keep her from overheating. Scar sat outside of the second-story window on a tree branch and Al sat by the window on a waiting bench. They all watched over Skye, for their own reasons. Scar watched over her so he could make sure his daughter was all right. Al watched over her to make sure the person who took care of them, like a mother, wouldn't get hurt anymore. Ed watched over her because, although he didn't admit it, he loved her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her and would protect her with his life, even if it meant death.

Ed leaned toward her face as if to kiss her, which is what he intended to do, but then he remembered his brother and Scar were watching so he straightened back up. Suddenly, loud noises came from the hallway. The door blasted open behind Ed as he covered Skye and two people walked in. One was a woman with black wavy hair, a dark green dress, and arm gloves. The other was a tall slim man with long spiked green hair, a black headband, a black half-shirt (thing), and cloth shoes.

"Envy. Lust. To what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?" Ed muttered sarcastically. "You know, causing trouble, stealing things, kidnapping. That kind of stuff." replied the woman referred to as Lust (for obvious reasons). "We are especially interested in that girl right there." continued the man called Envy. He suddenly jumped at Ed, attempting to kick him. Just then Scar burst through the window and leaped in front of Envy's attack. He was knocked against the back wall of the room were Al stood. Al picked Scar up and laid him down on the bench were he had been sitting only moments ago. Then, Ed attacked Lust using his arm, which he had transmuted into the shape of a scythe.

It cut off her extended "nails". "Youlittle pest!" Lust said as she stepped back and let her nails regenerate. "_Little . . . PEST. . ? _" Ed uttered as his eyes started to go black. "Oh great. Not again!" Al said as he dodged more of Envy's kicks. "What? All I said was . . . !" said Lust casually, but she was cut off by Ed's attacks of fury. The only problem was that, just like when he battled Roy Mustang the first time, he attacked with power but without any certain strategy, so he was an open target for a clever attack, and that's just what Lust did. She dodged his scythe sent one of her fingers in to his left shoulder. Ed was pinned down on the hospital bed next to Skye, who was still unconscious.

Lust was close to killing him and he desperately needed help. His brother was of no use because Envy had gotten to Al's blood rune (fancy name for the circle that binds his soul to the armor) and if he tried to help, he would be a goner for sure. Ed closed his hand around Skye's hand and whispered "Please wake up. You're our only hope." He was close enough to her head to place a delicate kiss on her cheek. He fainted from blood loss. Skye's dream ended and she finally woke up, only to find that her nightmare had come true.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Stranger to the Rescue

Skye sat up, still amazed by what had happened in her dream. Then she noticed the damage around her (kinda' hard not to). She saw her father lying almost dead on a bench. Alphonse was stuck under a man who was threatening to scratch a strange alchemical symbol off of the inside of the empty armor's back. That man, the same man from her dream, the one that dropped Al's empty helmet in front of her on the snow. A look of fear came over her face. She jerked her head the other way only to see the woman from her dream, pinning Ed down with her nail. He was also in the same position as in the dream. Out cold, in her lap, with blood running out from his left shoulder on to the white sheets.

"Good Afternoon, Skye. Now, let's cut to the chase. If you don't want us to destroy your friends, you'll come with us." said the woman, extracting her nail from Ed's shoulder. "Who are you? And what do you want with me?" asked Skye as she held on to Ed and bandaged his wound. "Well since you asked, we are Sins, better known as Homunculi. I'm Lust and that is Envy." the woman said pointing to the man on to of Al. Skye's eyes widened with fear. "Oh! I know!" Envy said eagerly and with that, he seemed to transmute himself. He turned into an exact replica of Alphonse and said in Al's voice, " Have you heard of us?" Skye remembered that night at the lake and small tears started to appear in her wide eyes. Yes, she had heard of them. Her mother's family told her about them to scare her out of doing alchemy. "I have heard of you. You're artificially created humans. I know that you're born, not created using forbidden alchemy. You also can never be killed by any normal means. You are made when a person tries a human transmutation, you fill in for the person that was transmuted, and are weakened when a piece of the person you are replacing is near you. You represent the Seven Deadly Sins," "My, my. Aren't you a smart one." said Lust sarcastically. "I've done my research, but answer my question. What do you want with me? I don't understand . . . " she murmured just above a whisper, tear drops falling on to Ed's shirt as she looked at his sweet face. "We'll tell you but you have to come with us first." said Lust.

"What will you do to my friends?" she asked, trying to get the time she needed to come up with a plan to escape, though it wasn't coming to her easily. Lust sighed "I thought I had explained it clearly. Oh well, I never get tired of saying it. If you don't come with us, we will kill your friends. And the greatest part is that we will kill them right in front of your eyes. Very slowly of course, so we can get as many screams out of them as possible. Just because it's fun to see the boy and his friends, who have caused us so much trouble, suffer so dearly." She gave an evil laugh as she saw tears running off the sides of Skye's face and on to Edward's shirt, making a large damp spot. "And what will you do if I do come with you?" Skye asked.

Lust stopped laughing and a look of thought came over her face. "I'm not sure. I guess we'll leave the Fullmetal pipsqueak and his friends alone, but that's only temporary. If he keeps messing up our plans, we'll of course do the same thing as today, just, we won't hold back as willingly." Envy answered. _What should I do? I don't want them to hurt my friends or my dad, but then I would have to leave my caring family_ (Yes, she considers Ed and Al as family)_. Oh what should I do! _she thought as the two Sins waited for an answer.

Suddenly, a person jumped through the broken window, knocking Envy off of his perch on top of Al's armor. The person then stood up, clapped their tan hands together and hit the wall of the room. Skye turned around to a yellow electrical light shining around the person's hand in a way that only a transmutation process could. The light ran across the wall and stopped abruptly next to where Lust stood. She extended her nails, but she was too slow. Electrical wires from inside the wall broke through and ensnared Lust in a tangle of wires. In a flash of light (literally), many volts of electrical energy shocked Lust. Envy jumped up from the floor and ran at the person, ready to attack, but Alphonse, who had his helmet back and was up and ready, grabbed Envy's hair from behind and started swinging him around the room. Then, Al tossed Envy out of the broken window. Envy flew into the sky and was hardly visible after a few seconds. Then, the wires lifted Lust up and threw her out the window after Envy.

Al turned around to thank the new comer, but the person collapsed and went unconscious. As Al picked them up to lay them on a blanket Skye had laid out, he saw that the person who had saved them was a young girl around Skye's age. Skye was tending to her injured (not dead) father, so he laid her down carefully and covered her with another blanket, wondering who she was and why she had helped them.

Okay I might update more today but this is it at the moment. A new character is here, so what do you think her relationship will be with the other characters? I mean, she didn't save them for no reason. What do you think her identity is? Please review! I really love it when you review. They put me in an awesome mood! And right now I'm terrific! Also, since I forgot to mention this earlier, Happy New Year everybody! Today is January 3, 2006 and for me, we have school. And a project is due tomorrow so I'm a little stressed.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I got bored so I updated earlier that I had planned to. I wanted a few more than just 2 reviews but when I'm bored, I need to do something. Thanks to you all for reading, I guess some of you are like me, can't get on the Internet that often. Now you'll all learn that strange girls identity! And trust me, it's strange! Buy you'll learn that in a later chapter. Also were almost to one of my favorite parts so I'll put TONS of chappies up now to get it all in!

Chapter 10

An Old Friend Returns 

The next day, Scar woke up in the hospital bed he had watched his daughter lay sweating in the day before. He covered his head with his right hand when he heard someone pass by the door, almost forgetting what happened yesterday. He felt bandages covering most of his scar so he lowered his hand but felt someone next to him when it touched the bed's surface. He turned his head to his right and almost jumped in shock. He yelled, waking up the person next to him, who to the person's own dismay, was Edward Elric. They both yelled, alerting the people in the hall, Skye and Alphonse.

"What is it!" they yelled, but their question was soon answered. When they walked in Ed and Scar were both out of the bed and against opposite walls, wide-eyed and breathing heavily. They looked at Skye and Alphonse with Ultimate Death Rays. Alphonse and Skye giggled with little sweat drops forming on the side of their faces.

"HOW COULD YOU STICK ME ANYWHERE NEAR THIS PERSON?" the shocked 'patients' exclaimed as they stared harshly at their friend/daughter/brother. "Well . . . we needed the bench for for the person who saved us. You should thank her when she wakes up. Unless you want to sleep on the cold dirty floor." responded Skye calmly. "I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE GROUND OUTSIDE! AS LONG AS I'M AS FAR AWAY FROM **HIM** AS I CAN POSSIBLY GET!" the two screamed as they pointed at each other from across the room, still staring at Skye and Alphonse.

After the two enemies finally calmed down, they sat down and ate the food that Skye and Alphonse had scavenged out of the destroyed hospital cafeteria. It wasn't as good as the day before, but it was good enough for them for the time being. "So, she came in and electrocuted Lust? Wow. She must be powerful," said Ed as he finished a dry loaf of bread and a glass of warm juice that, even though it tasted nasty, was better than the almost expired milk Skye was drinking. "Yeah, but she fainted from all of the power she use to control those wires. She's still a beginner," added Scar as he finished off some mildly warm oatmeal mush. "It was a spectacular fight and I think we still should thank her for her kind deed." commented Skye as she alternated between eating a slightly stale pancake and rebandaging Ed's wound.

A yawn came from behind their grouping and everyone turned around to see the mysterious savior stretching her tan arms and sitting up to look around when the stranger's ruby eyes and Skye's blood red eyes met and they immediately recognized each other. "Skye? " asked the stranger. "Kanden?" Skye said in return. They both screamed and everyone was startled. Skye jumped up from where she sat and ran over to the girl that she had just called Kanden. They hugged each other and smiled. "I missed you!" said Skye as she sat next to Kanden. The rest of the group looked confused.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot introductions. Guys, this is Kanden, one of my best friends from Ishbal. Kanden, these are my newest friends. Edward and Alphonse Elric . . ." She pointed at them and they raised their hands. "So you're the Fullmetal Alchemist. Nice to meet you!" said Kanden, holding her hand out to Al. "Nice to meet you to. And next time get your names right." Edward said agitated as he cut in between Al and Kanden and shook her hand. "Oh! Sorry!" Kanden said as she shook Ed's hand. "And this is my father, Scar." Skye said continuing her introductions. "Wow! It's nice to finally meet you! When we were kids, Skye talked about you all the time. How you were such a great alchemist and all." Kanden said enthusiastically. Scar stared at Skye embarrassedly and she just smiled nervously. Then Skye and Kanden smiled at each other as everyone continued eating.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Another Ishbalan Alchemist

"So you saw us on the way here? Well, we all thank you for your help in defeating those . . . . . . crooks," Alphonse said warmly. "Crooks, huh? Seemed a little bit more evil than normal crooks, but oh well! You're all welcome. So . . . . Now what do we do?" Kanden said kindly. "Well, we could go back to the Old Tucker Estate and fix the damaged wall before anyone starts to suspect anything. You can stay with us, Kanden. There's indefinitely enough room. You can stay there too, Papa!" Skye said, "I really need to get back to studying." "For what?" asked Kanden and Scar. "Umm, well. I really don't know how to tell you two this, but . . . I'm going to take the State Alchemy Exam."

"WHAT!" screamed Kanden as Scar shook his head in his left hand (hopefully the left hand; don't want his head to blow up). "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO JOIN THE MILITARY THAT ARE FROM ISHBAL!" Kanden continued to scream. "No but I don't care. If I can join the Military and do many good things before they find out I'm Ishbalan, maybe they'll treat our people differently." "AND WHAT IF THEY DON'T!" "I don't know that either, but I can't go back to Ishbal now. Last time I checked, alchemists weren't allowed in Ishbal." "Yeah. I learned that the hard way . . ." replied Kanden softly as she remembered when she decided to become an alchemist when she was little, after Skye "disappeared".

She remembered when the leaders of Isabel kicked her out of the country and she was left all alone at such a young age. She had heard of tales of a rock that could do anything, but it also meant using alchemy. To her that meant the ability to bring back her lost friend and that was more important. As she studied in secret, everyone didn't noticed. As her studies went on, she realized that the stone couldn't bring her friend back, just let her do things normal alchemists couldn't. She decided it was time for her to "disappear" herself, to complete her goal. One day, she was "spotted" using alchemy by one of her classmates and was told on. Exactly what she wanted. She was kicked out and left to survive on her own. Exiled from Isabel, the only place she had with a loving family. Then she did what she had intended to the whole time.

She started her journey to find her lost friend, the only one she could count on now, as an alchemist. She didn't even know if Skye was still alive, but it was something to live for. She had been worried about the Military, but then remembered that she had the skill of alchemy to protect her. It was a goal worthy enough to spend 9 years completing and now it was over. There was no turning back to Ishbal and no where to go but with her carefree and new friends.

"Thank you for accepting me, as an Ishbalan alchemist." said Kanden as tears trickled down her tan face. "Don't cry. We are all alchemists here," said Alphonse as he handed her a torn piece of cloth. She wiped her eyes and looked happily at her new "family". It would be hard getting used to these people being "family" but they were all she had, and she intended to make the best of it.

"Okay. If you're that determined, then I'll join you in becoming an alchemist, a State Alchemist I mean." Kanden said with a nice little smirk on her face. Scar looked at them both as they laughed, thinking of his own path in becoming an alchemist. It wasn't his choice to become an alchemist; it was his brother's. But right now it was his daughter's choice. His 15 year old daughter's choice, and by Ishbalan laws, she was old enough to make decisions for herself, no matter how foolish they were.

"So, we going back to the house?" Ed asked eager to get back to the library and keep teaching Skye _and_ his new student, Kanden how to use alchemy in a way to impress the Military enough to make them both State Alchemists. "That's the Plan as of now. Let's get out of here. I think the Police finally got wind of the attack and are coming," said Scar blasting a hole in the floor so they wouldn't be seen. Then, they exited through an undistorted back window. A new day had begun (figuratively, not literally).


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Break In

As the group reached the Tucker Estate, they realized the Military had already figured out what had happened the morning before. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes (he's alive because I want him to be and it's my story. He's too nice to be dead), Major Armstrong, Second Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Block, and numerous other Military personnel were grouped around the house (Colonel Archer and Kimbley not one of them. I hate them severely). If they saw any of the things inside like Skye's journal and stuff, they would figure out the plan and everyone would get in trouble, including the Elric brothers because they were involved in the aid of an Ishbalan trying to enter the Military, no matter the reason.

Scar and Ed were the first to notice the group of soldiers outside of the mansion. They stopped everyone and pulled them into a dark alleyway. Scar already had a plan. "All we have to do is create a tunnel deep enough so no one will notice us under the soil. Then, as Fullmetal and his brother clear everyone out, we will enter through the floor inside the building. Any questions?" "Papa, I want to go with Ed and Alphonse. If I'm ever to become a State Alchemist, I'll need to know some of the people in the Military and know who I might need to avoid." said Skye. "But what about your eyecolo . . ." said Scar but stopped talking when he noticed that his daughter had used a puddle of water to change her eye color from its normal blood red color to a mild orange. "All right. Let's do this!" said Kanden eagerly as she stood up, proudly awaiting orders.

Edward, Alphonse, and Skye walked out of the alley onto the street and towards the large group of people. Armstrong was the first one to notice the brothers and everyone else figured out after the uproar he caused. "Edward and Alphonse Elric! What a pleasure to see you unharmed! You had us all worried with your disappearance and the destruction of your home! Thank goodness you are safe!" he exclaimed as sparkles surrounded his head and he hugged them roughly to where the life was almost squeezed out of them. Skye laughed loud enough for Armstrong to notice her and then his attention was turned to her. "And what is your name young Miss? Are you a friend of the Elrics?" he said suspiciously. "My name is Skye, and yes I am a close friend of Edward and Alphonse." she said as Armstrong shook her hand politely, "And what was your name again?" "My name is Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist. Nice to make your acquaintance." he said as he did his little pose routine with sparkles to spare. "That's . . . nice. Heh heh heh." she laughed nervously as an anime sweat drop formed on the side of her face.

"Yeah, she has been staying with us for the past few days. We are teaching her to become a State Alchemist," said Al. "Is she now? We'll I couldn't have picked two better tutors for the job! We are probably going to stay here and move you to another facility in Central Headquarters. Just to be safe of course, and you can even take your friend with you if you wish." said Armstrong. "NO!" Al, Ed, and Skye said simultaneously, all knowing their goal, "I mean really, do you think we need to? Wait a minute, are you saying Scar might have caused this?" said Ed trying to get to a point Al and Skye didn't know of, because they knew Scar did it. "Well, there are signs of entry that appear as if someone had blasted it open, like Scar would, so for your own safety, I suggest you transfer to Central immediately," said Armstrong, pushing them in the direction of Central Station. "WAIT! That couldn't be. The large hole in the wall was . . . a mistake that Skye made while she was training. Scar was at the hospital earlier today; you should check it out and leave this house ALONE. We'll take care of the hole in the wall. It's no big deal!" said Al as Ed and Skye desperately helped him try to push everyone out of the property. "Yes! If Scar was at the hospital, he couldn't be at your humble abode. Good job, Elric brothers! Let's go everyone! We need to get to the hospital quick before any evidence is taken!" yelled Armstrong as he led the people out towards the hospital.

Then Hughes noticed them as he ran by, "Hey fellas! How's it going'? Hey, who's your girlfriend, Ed?" He stopped and walked over to them. "This is Skye and she's NOT my girlfriend. She's been with us awhile and she's going to join the Military as a State Alchemist." said Al. "That's nice. Oh! I almost forgot." said Hughes as he reached into his pocket. "NO!" yelled the Elric brothers but it was already too late. "This is my beautiful daughter Elisia! Isn't she the most adorable angel in all existence! One look at her cute little face and you'll have a smile on your own face all day!" he burst with at least ten pictures of a little girl of about four in each hand. "That's nice, Hughes! Well, why don't you go catch up with Armstrong?" said Ed pushing Hughes out the gate. "Aww, come on. Do I have to?" Hughes whined. "Yes! Now go!" said Al as he helped push Hughes the rest of the way out the gate. "Okay, fine. Catch ya later," said Hughes as he ran after the swarm of blue coats. "That was close," said Al relieved. "He was kind of nice," said Skye still trying to clear the pictures out of her face. "Well, that was kinda' easy!" said Ed sarcastically.

When they entered the house, Scar had already broken through the floor and Kanden was reconstructing the tunnel to make it seem as if nothing had happened. "It's a good thing we had cleared the people off of the property as quickly as we did. Any later and you two would have been seen," said Skye tiredly as she caught her breath. It was hard work just getting used to those Military officers. "Well, now that that's done, what do we do now?" asked Al who was also tired. "I'm hungry," said Kanden, her mind not thinking too far into the future. Everybody did an anime fall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lunch

Everyone checked their pockets. "Nothing? We have no money? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" "I don't know, Brother." "Well if we expect to eat, we're going to have to get some cash, somehow," said Skye as her stomach growled. Scar, Edward, and Skye were broke. Al had no need for money and his brother paid for everything. "Well . . . " "Yeah, Kanden?" "Well, I have a little bit of money, but just enough to buy food for Skye, Ed, Alphonse, and me." she said shyly. "That's ok! I don't need anything to eat anyway. Remember?" said Al and he took of his helmet and leaned over. "Oh yeah. You're empty. . Oh! Sorry for bringing up a sour topic!" Kanden apologized quickly. "It's ok. I'm used to it," said Al assuringly.

"So that settles it. We do have enough money for Ed, Kanden, Papa, and me. What is everyone going to get?" said Skye. "We'll decide when we get there," said Ed. "No. You tell me what you want and I will go and get it," said Skye officially. "But what happens if the Homunculi come back? You'll need someone to come with you," said Ed. "I can't go because, well, I'm not that famous around here." said Scar. "I want to stay here and look around," said Kanden. "Oh yeah! I need to start teaching you!" said Ed as he grabbed onto her hand and dragged her towards the library. "YOU ALSO NEED TO FIX THE WALL! _sigh_, He didn't hear me," said Skye. "I'll tell him. Don't worry." said Scar as he followed the two slowly down the hallway. "Well, I'm not busy so . . . I guess I'll go with you!" said Alphonse. They chose where to go and left unnoticed by the others.

"So, do you know were we're going? I haven't ever been here and I'm kind of lost." Skye said embarrassed. "Yeah. It's not to far from here," said Alphonse. "It's going to rain today. We'd better hurry," said Skye as she looked up at the dark gray cloudy sky. "Alright. Hold on!" said Alphonse as he scooped Skye up and started to sprint. "WOOOWWW!" exclaimed Skye as they raced toward the restaurant. "STOP!" "Okay!" said Alphonse, "Why do we need to stop? We're very close." "Don't forget. I'm . . . different." said Skye as she leaned over a puddle of water on the ground. She clapped her hands and hit the dry ground around the puddle. A transmutation light shined from the puddle to her eyes. When she stood up, her eyes were now orange again and they walked the rest of the way to the restaurant.

After they picked up the food, they walked back home, stopping at the puddle again to drop the water back off. No one was around so they were safe from any one noticing Skye's skin and eye color. Well, at least, that's what they thought.


	14. Chapter 14

This one is short but there's action, suspense, terror! All the good stuff. Also, a face from the FMA manga and anime series returns from the grave as a hired hand, for the bad guys! He's my favorite bad guy just because of his way of thinking. HE'S A MANIAC! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, All better! On with the story! (And this isn't even chapter 13! It's one chapter late)

Chapter 14

More Surprises

"Well, if it isn't Alphonse Elric and that Ishbalan girl my employers were talking about," said a familiar voice from above them. "Huh? Whoa!" said Al as he dodged an oncoming aerial attack. "You really need more protection, Girly. This tin can won't be able to protect you from me!" said the attacker as he landed on the ground with a loud CLANK. "Long time no see, Brother!" said the figure as he got up. "Al? Who is this?" Skye asked, scared of what answer might come back. "Wait. I . . I . . I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I SAW YOU DIE! YOU WERE DESTROYED BY SCAR!" yelled Al, recognizing the person. "I was brought back. They still needed my skills. But I'm not a guard anymore, Oh no. I'm. . an assassin!" said the person as he walked out of the shadows, but it wasn't a person at all. It was a suit of armor. "Now for introductions. I'm still who I was when you last saw me, Alphonse Elric, but your friend here is a new face to me. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Barry the Chopper, and I've been sent to annihilate you!"

"What? Who is this man, Al? And he called you 'Brother'. Who is he!" asked Skye, scared to death by the sight of the persons weapons. A butcher's knife and carving knife, both very sharp glinting in the light, stained red, with blood. Rain started to fall and Barry ran at them, knives ready. Skye was frozen. Her legs wouldn't move and Barry advanced quickly towards them. "Skye! Aim for his helmet!" said Alphonse, ready to counter attack. "Oh! Right." she said. She clapped her hands together and hit them on the wet ground. "Wha. . .!" said Barry distracted by Alphonse's outburst. Then, Skye's attack came. A large stream of water stormed into Barry's armor from the open cracks and built up pressure until Barry's helmet flew off because of it. Barry was knocked back by the blast.

"Phew. That was close," said Skye still not knowing Barry's deadly secret. Then the suit of armor got back up, but there was no body inside. "Darn you! Why do you people keep knocking my head off! Jeez, you're all a pain in the . . . " "As of right now, you are in no need of a guard to follow you around. Run back home, NOW! I'll hold him off. If you don't get back safely, I'll never here the end of it." said Alphonse blocking Skye from the sharp knife headed at her. "Okay!" she said as she got up and ran off into the cold rain. "Well, well, well. Alone at last, now I don't have to worry about the girl getting in the way. This'll be easy!" said Barry, "My employers will deal with her now." "What! Skye! Go anoth. . !" yelled Al but Barry attacked and he was caught off guard. All Skye heard was "Go!"

She ran as fast as she could and turned a sharp corner. _Almost there . . ._ she thought but as she turned another corner, she slipped and skidded over the sidewalk. Even though the ground was wet, the concrete was still rough and was became badly scraped. Skye was in pain and couldn't get up. She was out of breath and her leg's ached from running. Then, she realized that she was in terrible danger. She was in the middle of the road and a car turned a corner about a mile away from where she was laying in the rain. She knew it didn't notice her and probably wouldn't until it was too late.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Illusions and Deception

Skye let out the loudest scream she could using the last of her energy and then collapsed. The car was only about 20 ft. away now. She thought of Ed, Scar, and Kanden at home wondering where Al and herself were. She thought of Al fighting that maniac Chopper-guy and how it was no use now. There was no need to fight. It would soon be over. Then suddenly, Alphonse ran up and scooped Skye into his cold metal arms. Just in time. Alphonse ran off the street and kept running until they got to a dark alley on the other side of the road.

"That was close. You okay?" said Alphonse, standing in the alleyway and letting Skye down slowly. "Yeah, I think so . . . "Skye said, breathing heavily. She felt her heart beating swiftly, but then she felt another heart beat, slower than hers and much calmer. It was standing right next to her. She touched Alphonse's chest plate lightly and then hit its surface hard. There was no echo. Her eyes filled with fear as she froze, knowing what that meant. That suit of armor beside her was not Alphonse Elric. She didn't notice "Al's" hand swinging toward her face. WHACK! Skye was knocked into the wall beside her and fell to the ground, almost unconscious. "Damn bitch. How could you tell?" said Envy who was now back to his normal self. "Simple reasons actually . . ." said Skye weakly, "Al doesn't have a heart beat, but he does have an echo when you hit him." "The heart beat was something I wasn't expecting you to notice. The echo was a side effect," said Envy, now hunched over Skye's body, lifting her head up by the chin. "You're forgetting. I happen to be an alchemist." said Skye as she clapped her hands together swiftly and hit the ground.

A large ice wall rose from the puddles of water between Envy and herself. It surrounded the now unconscious Skye but wasn't strong enough to hold out against Envy's kicks. "Skye!" The real Alphonse finally came. When he looked down the alleyway, he saw Envy picking up Skye's limp body from inside a broken ice wall. "Let go of her!" yelled Al. He hit a transmutation circle on the wall and a spike came out of the wall in front of Envy. It pinned him to the opposite side of the alley through his stomach, right below Skye's body. Envy dropped Skye, but Alphonse picked her up again. He knew he needed to hurry up. They had been gone for at least an hour and Skye was extremely cold and sick. Ed was outside the gate of the Estate when Al ran around the finally corner and was in view.

" Hey, Al! You finally got the food? Where's Skye?" said Edward as he noticed Al carrying something quickly towards him. Then he realized it was Skye. "Skye! What happened? Who did this?" "Not now! I'll explain it inside. Skye is probably really sick. She has been in the rain for 45 minutes! She needs to get inside! Now!" Alphonse yelled. He ran past his brother frantically to towards the door. Edward followed Al swiftly. When they got in, Ed yelled for someone inside to get some medicine, blankets, and warm wet towels. Scar and Kanden raced around gathering things while Ed and Al worked to warm Skye up in their bedroom. They used everything they could find to warm her cold shivering body.

"What happened, Al? Who did this to Skye?" Ed asked as he dashed around the room getting everything from bed sheets to curtains to keep Skye warm. "It . . . was the . . . Homunculi Envy. He was picking Skye up of he ground in an alleyway not far from here when I found her. She must have put up a good fight because she was unconscious. And. . . ." Alphonse panted. "Damn Bastard. Now, who did this to you, Al?" said Ed noticing the damage done to Al's armor. "Ba . . . Barr . . ." "SPIT IT OUT!" "Barry The Chopper!" Al yelled finally gaining enough courage to say that thing's name. "Wha. . . . What?" Ed stuttered as he stopped running around the room, "That can't be possible. We both saw it. He was destroyed! Scar killed him!" "I know, Brother, but he's back and he's been sent by the Homunculi to . . . to . . ." "What? What did they send him to do?" "They sent him to, I think, kill Skye." Edward's eyes filled with rage and fear as he stared at his brother sitting in a chair at the end of his bed, "Why? Why do they want her?" "I don't know, Brother. I really don't know." Alphonse said sadly as they stared at Skye sweating on the bed, confused.

TADA! Those last two chapters were my faves! BARRY CAME BACK! But now he's gone again. Awwwww . . . . Now you'll have to wait again! But don't fear! I'll update really quick. If you have anything you want to ask, go ahead! The next chapter will include the first few questions I get. All the rest will be replied personally through email. Reviews! I know some of you are probably tried because you stay up late but I wish I was like you. I could stay on all night long!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16! Yes! This is a mile marker for me. We have 5 new reviewers! Welcome Logos (non member), Wini (non member), White Alchemist Taya (member), beautifly92 (member), and Xxrupert-grint-loverxX or Chris (member)! Lots of people liked that Barry was back! I know! I just had to use him. He's cool.

And we got a few questions to answer:

beautifly92: Okay, yes it will be EdSkye but I still don't know if I'll do AlKanden. It might come up later. I'm still trying to figure out the ending here! Also, a few of the next chappies are EdSkye.

ArianaTheWindAlchemist: The answer is in the last question's answer.

Chapter 16

Calling in Sick

The next morning, Skye opened her eyes. She felt weak and just plain tired. She coughed a few times and looked to her left. Edward was sleeping by her side with a wet, cool rag in his hand. She didn't bother to move. Since her body still hurt from Envy throwing her against the hard wall, she gently stroked Ed's golden hair as it gleamed in the morning sun. She looked beyond Ed to see Kanden sprawled out on Al's bed on the opposite side of the room. She also had a long night and was obviously asleep. Her father was leaning against the wall at the bottom of Kanden's bed. He appeared to be awake, but his glasses had slumped slightly from the bridge of his nose to show his eyes closed and himself sound asleep. She looked toward the bottom of her bed and saw Alphonse slouched in a chair asleep.

_They stayed beside me the whole night and took care of me. . _Skye thought as she looked around, _It's nice to have a family that would do this for you. Sigh . . . _She turned to her right and saw the clear skies looking down at her through the window. The warmth of the sun lightly caressed her cold body. Next to her, Ed had woken up and was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her calmly. Skye noticed her hand moving slowly upward and turned back to Ed. She blushed when she saw her hand still in Edward's hair but he was up now, watching her with his shimmering golden eyes, smiling. He smiled and placed his hand on hers. He lifted it out of his hair and placed it in her lap.

"You still need rest. Go back to sleep." he said softly and kindly. Skye sat up slowly and looked back at him. "No. I want to learn more, and in bed, I can't do anything but look outside and wait to get better." "That's not true, Skye. There are . . lots . . of . . things you can do," said Ed, lying very badly. He was just trying to make her feel better. "But you and Al have to go to Central. Papa has to go do . . . . something, and Kanden has to go find a way to get some more money. I'll be all alone sick in bed with no one here to protect me or help me with things around the house." said Skye sadly and looking extremely pitiful. "_Sigh,_ Well, uhhh . . ." Ed replied, scratching his head. "I know! I'll just have to call in sick," said Ed triumphantly, "Al and I will stay here and take care of you! No one said that the books couldn't be moved from the library, did they?" "You would do that? For me? Oh Edward!" said Skye as she swung her arms around him. Ed tensed at first in surprise, but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. She was so sweet and Ed couldn't help but give in to her.

"I'll even call right now," said Ed as they let go of each other. He got up and walked over to the phone behind the head of her bed. Skye turned around so she could see that Ed picked up the receiver and was dialing a phone number. He held the phone up to his ear at sat on a chair at the side of the table, waiting. "Hello. May I speak to Colonel Mustang please? This is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Yes, I'll wait. Thank you," he said as he stared blankly at the ceiling. "Hello? Hey Colonel Smartass! Haven't seen you since I got here. Makes me feel kinda left out. You didn't even come to the investigation at the Estate over here. Okay, okay. So you were busy, but back to business. I am gonna have to call in sick. Seems my new friend here got sick and needs care. Can we see each other another time? Oh! So now you feel left out? Is next Saturday an okay day to come? Yes, that's the day of the Exam. Yes it'll be official business. Alright, I'll see you then." Edward said casually as he hung up the phone.

"Okay then. I'll go find something for breakfast!" said Ed turned to Skye, smiling. Skye stared for a second, then giggled and smiled warmly back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rain

Ed got up and walked back to Skye's side and tucked her back under the covers. He looked at her for a second, her pale skin was tan again and her eyes full of life, then he leaned over and kissed her smooth forehead. Skye blushed slightly then relaxed and snuggled under the covers. He put his hair back up in a braid and was almost to the door when Skye thought of something. "Ed?" asked Skye. He turned around, "Yeah?" "Do you even know how to cook?"

"Umm . . . ." Ed said nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "Well, not really but how hard can it be?" "Okay. Wait a minute, you're not going to blow up anything, are you?" Skye questioned sarcastically. "Of course not! After all, they say alchemy started in the kitchen!" he said walking out of the room, grinning nervously. "Just be careful, Ed." "Okay!" Skye sighed nervously, "I'll give him 20 minutes."

**15 minutes later**

Skye was still in bed, "So far, so good." She looked about the room. Everyone was still asleep. They really did have a long tiring night. Then the faint smell of smoke came from the door. Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the house and the sprinklers came on spraying everything with cold water. Everyone woke up and was asking what had just happened. Al was the first to notice, "Skye, Where's Brother?" Skye was wide-awake and freezing cold. Then, she went black-eyed and an anime vein appeared on her head as she yelled at the top of her lungs, "EDWARD ELRIC!" Scar covered Skye in a thick dry blanket from the closet and picked her up. They all walked downstairs and to the kitchen slowly; not sure of what they would find when they looked inside. They turned the corner and saw Ed standing in front of the oven, or whatever was left of it. His front was covered in soot and his hair was tangled and messy. His clothes were dirty and he just stood there. Scar had let Skye down and she was slowly approaching where Ed stood. She stopped next to him and looked at the damage. The sprinklers were washing the soot off of Ed's face, creating pink streaks.

Skye's eyes went black again, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? I thought you said it wasn't that hard; that "Alchemy started in the kitchen. WHAT DID YOU DO?" "I . . . . I . . . I don't know. I was doing a good job. I don't know what happened. I . . . I'm sorry." Ed stuttered. Hidden by the sprinklers, tears fell slowly down Edward's face as he stared at the floor. He wanted to impress her. He really had done a good job. He turned to Skye, head still down. She also turned to him, hand up in the air, ready to smack him. Then, he slouched over and rested his head on her shoulder. She stopped her hand. "I'm . . . . sorry." he said again as tears started to fall faster off of his cheeks, "I really am."

She lowered her hand and felt bad. It looked like it was just an accident, nothing more, yet she yelled at him harshly. She wrapped her arms around his body. She rested her chin on his head and said soothingly, "It's okay. I know now it's not your fault." Skye patted him on the back and kissed his wet hair. It was dirty and left a bad taste in her mouth, but she didn't mind. Ed needed comfort and Skye gave it willingly. Al and Kanden watched from the doorway of the kitchen, but Scar leaned on the wall across the doorway. He knew what was happening, he didn't need to see. He really didn't want to. He walked down the hallway towards the door and went outside, the door slamming behind him. As Al watched silently, he realized. Skye really was just like their mother.

Episode 25 Words of Farewell

Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes:

"It's easy to forget they're kids sometimes."

Ohh! I love that quote! How do you like it? Leave your answer until you're done reading all the chapters that I've put up.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay this is one of the rare **longer** chapters and it's a very romantic chapter. The title: I couldn't think of anything until I was done typing so after you read it, tell me if it went good with this chapter.

Chapter 18

Three Little Words

The sprinklers finally shut off. Then Skye felt them. The tears. She hadn't felt them before because of the sprinklers but now they were pouring down her shoulder. Ed was really crying. Alphonse and Kanden were cleaning up around them, but Skye stood still. She would stand there as long as it took to make Edward feel better. She looked for her father but he was no where in sight. Then Ed suddenly got heavier. He fell asleep on her shoulder, crying. Al noticed, "I'll put him in bed, Mom. I mean Skye!" Al apologized quickly, but Skye just ignored it. "It's all right. I'll take him. You just keep cleaning," she said as she pick Ed up in her arms. Al looked at her in a shocked sort of way but Skye smiled kindly at him, "I'll take care of it. Ed's just tired." She walked out of the room and started up the stairs.

Al watched her as she approached the top of the stairs but then Kanden knocked him upside the head with the handle from the door of the broken oven, "COME ON! Are ya gonna help me fix this oven or not?" "Sorry, so we're going to fix it using alchemy?" "All the parts are still here aren't they? All we have to do is put them on a transmutation circle and hit it. Could you help me? I'm not as familiar with fixing broken things as you are." "Sure," Al said as he picked up some of the heavier pieces and put them in a pile. He took a piece of chalk out of the pouch around his leg and drew a large basic transmutation circle around the pile of scraps.

As Kanden picked up the small pieces and threw them into the pile, she noticed one piece that didn't look like it belonged. She picked it up and looked at it curiously. Then a strange look of fear came across her face. "Kanden, is there something wrong?" Al piped up from behind her. She quickly deposited the piece of metal in her pocket and spun around, "Nope! Just a little cut! Heh heh heh! Silly me!" "All right. So this is what you do." he said leaning over the large circle, "You place your hands on the sides like this and imagine what you want your materials to become." he said placing his hands on the sides of the circle. A large flash of light arose from the circle and the scraps of metal started to glow with the same light. When the light disappeared, the oven was back to normal. "Now, you try on that table." Its leg was split in half. "Can I borrow some chalk?" "Sure," said Al handing Kanden the piece he had just used. "So, what do you think their doing up there?" Kanden said as she completed the circle she had drawn around the table. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know," said Al sadly as he looked toward the stairs again. A light flashed from behind him. "There.", Kanden said happily. Alphonse turned back around. The table was fixed.

Skye walked down the hallway at the top of the stairs towards Ed and Al's room. Then a strange feeling came over her, _What is is? Is it anger? Well yeah I'm angry with him for blowing up the oven but that's still not it. Feels more like regret. Yeah, that's it. I mean, it wasn't his fault. Okay so all the evidence points to him but I really shouldn't have yelled at him. Why would he try something he knew he couldn't do? _She walked in the room and approached the bed. As she leaned over to lay him down, she realized his heart was in synch with hers. Then it hit her. He was trying to impress her. He wanted to show that, in some odd way, he loved her enough to try to do something he couldn't do in a million years.

Skye laid him down and removed the wet covers from underneath him. She walked over to Al's bed and removed the dry covers from it and replaced them with the wet ones from Ed's (complicated isn't it). She walked back over to Ed with the dry covers and wrapped him up in them. Then, she sat down next to him on the bed. She moved him enough to not wake him but still be able to free his long hair from it's braid. She stroked it until it was smooth and straight again.

She noticed something strange happening to Ed. He was sweating and he clenched the covers as if in pain. His face tensed and he started to breathe heavily. He started muttering to himself. "No. . . You can't . . .that's . . . no Mom . . . . please . . . help . . .not now . . Mom . . . Al . . . AL . . . NO!" Ed yelled. Although he was asleep, he was in pain, a pain Skye couldn't see. She needed help. He continued to suffer, "Teacher . . . Mom . . . no . . Al . . . no . . Winry . . stop . . . you can't . . .NO! . . .I won't . . let . . .you . . . take them . . . don't . . . touch . . my . . .Family! . . . no . . .Skye . . . . . DON'T TOUCH HER!" When she heard Ed's last outburst, she turned around. She was at the door and was going to get Al but now she knew what to do.

She walked over to him and sat down. She lifted him close to her and hugged his shivering sweating body. She pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. He relaxed in her arms. The sweating and shivering stopped as she cradled him. He needed her more than she could ever imagine. At that moment she promised something to Ed. To stay by his side and never desert him. Then, she wondered, _Why would he hide his love from me if he cared so much? _She couldn't think of an answer for that, but she really didn't need one. He loved her and now she knew it.

"I'll just wait until he tells me, says those three little words," she said as she laid him back down. She stroked his silky golden hair one more time, then got up. She walked over to the door and was almost out of the room when she heard it. "I love you." Skye spun around to see Ed sitting up, staring at her, smiling, his eyes gleaming like pure gold and his hair shining like strands of golden silk in the sun. Her deep red eyes filled with tears as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his body. He kissed her brown hair as she cried tears of joy in his arms. He held onto her and smiled softly. The warm sun behind them shined, approvingly. Unlike Scar, who stood outside of the doorway in the dark hallway, silently watching, speechless. His daughter and his enemy, in love?

Downstairs, as Al was putting everything in the kitchen back in place, Kanden looked at the strange piece of metal fearfully. On it was etched the shape of a winged dragon biting it's tail creating an on-going circle. In the circle was a six-sided star. The Ouroboros. They had finally caught up with her. And this time she wasn't going to be forgiven easily.

I love the descriptions of Ed's hair and eyes, don't you? Makes him sound even hotter! You have to admit it! But some of you guys got the EdSkye you wanted, and there will be some in the next chappie, too. There is still more to come so no reviews yet. Try to hold it all till then!


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, either I am getting really creative or my friend's writing skills have rubbed off on me because here's another long sorta sappy one. But there IS action this time and another cliffhanger but your probably used to the cliffhangers by now. I just love the name! So mysterious!

Chapter 19

Alias

"So, what happened?" asked Skye, "Really." Ed stopped. He remembered it clearly, but it was like a nightmare he desperately wanted to forget. "Ed, if you really love me, you'll tell me what happened." "I was making some bacon and toast. That's all I could find around the kitchen. Tucker left some old cook books lying around so I looked through them for help. Then I realized it really wasn't that hard at all. Then . . ." "Yeah?" "I turned around for just a second, I was going to wake everyone up. I was proud with myself. Then the oven just went up in flames." Skye lifted her head up and looked at him terrified. "I tried to stop the fire but then it fully exploded. I don't know what caused it. It just . . . happened," Ed said shamefully as he turned his face away. Then, Skye put her right hand on the left side of his face and turned it to face her. "Ed, it's okay. Some things just happen. You can't stop time from ticking. I'm just glad you're all right," said Skye, smiling. Then she pulled his face closer to his and she kissed him lightly on the lips. They were in love and no one could tear them apart.

She hugged him again and got up, "Come on. We need to check up on how Kanden and Al are doing fixing the kitchen." "Right." Ed said, finally recovered from the shock of their first full kiss. He got up and they walked to the door. Scar got into an open doorway a little farther down the hallway, just in time. Skye and Ed walked out of the room and toward the stairs. When they were out of sight and hearing range, Scar looked around the room he had entered. It was Kanden's. He turned on a light and looked around. He found a backpack, a few sets of clothes, and a notebook. He picked up the notebook and opened it to the first page. It was a journal of her travels and it had the names of places and people she had encountered on her trip. But only starting a few years ago, way before the time she said she started her journey.

Just as he came to an important part that would finally explain everything, he heard someone walk down the hallway toward the room he was in. He dropped the journal on the bed, jumped into the closet, and closed the door. Then the footsteps entered the room. The door had a hole in it so he looked through it to see who entered the room. It was Kanden. And she had something in her hand that reflected light. A small piece of metal that had a strange symbol on it. Before he could see the symbol more clearly, a bright light surrounded Kanden. When the light disappeared, Kanden was wearing a black no-strap belly shirt (like Winry's except a little longer downwards), a black cloth choker, a short black skort, a black chain bracelet on each wrist, black cloth shoes (like Envy's), and, to Scar's horror, the Ouroboros symbol on the side of her stomach. She was a Homunculus.

Then, someone closed the door behind Kanden and turned off the light, making the room darker even though there was still a little bit of light coming from the thin curtain-covered window in front of her. "Greetings, Envy. How was your journey here?" Kanden said weakly as she stared at the window. "Oh, you know how it was. You caused us alot of trouble running away like that," Envy said as walked up to Kanden casually. He stopped right behind her and put his head by her ear, "You know you can't do that. You can just run away and think we won't find you." Kanden swung her foot around and almost kicked Envy straight in the face, but he blocked it easily. She dropped the piece of metal on the floor but left it. "I'm not your little toy. I'm a human with feelings and I expect to be treated that way," Kanden said as she lowered her leg. "Oh, you're no human. You're a Homunculus. Get used to it," Envy said harshly, taking a step back to keep his balance, smirking.

"Still, I have feelings. You had no right to blow up that oven downstairs. You could have hurt my friends!" "That was the point. If we hurt your friends, you might realize that coming back would be a better idea. It would spare your precious friends. And you're forgetting. I DO have the right. I am your sensei and you are my apprentice. I decide how hard I have to be to teach you a lesson," Envy said evilly as he swaggered back over to Kanden, "You got that, Urayamashii?" he said putting his face in front of her's. "Don't call me that. It's not the name I was born with. I'm Kanden Shinkiro. Not Urayamashii." "But it suits you." "It's your name. Just in a different language. The word is Envious to be precise," Kanden said. "Oh, so you looked it up in a foreign dictionary. Well, that takes all the fun out of the name." "IT'S NO JOKE! I am no one's doll. You can't just give me a name if I already have one," Kanden said harshly as she stared at Envy, their purple eye's glistening in the dim lighted room.

"You'll listen to me because if you don't," Envy said. He sped over to the closet and opened it. Scar was ready for this and jumped out trying to get a solid hold on Envy's head but was flipped and taken down. "I'll have to destroy this guy," Envy finished as he sat on top of Scar. "Scar!" Kanden yelled, "Stop! He's my . . ." She was trying to keep his real importance a secret, but Envy already knew. "He's your friend Skye's dad isn't he? He's also a serial killer that helped your friends, the Fullmetal pip-squeak and the talking trash can, destroy Laboratory No. 5. Isn't that right?" "You leave him out of it! This is between you and me! No one else!" Kanden yelled as she ran to attack Envy.

"Kanden? You alright?" Skye said from outside of the room. "No! Don't open the door!" Kanden yelled as she halted to a stop, but Skye had already opened it. Her face froze as she saw Kanden standing infront of her father, who was still on the floor, with the Ouroboros symbol on her side. Ed and Al were standing behind Skye and saw it too. "Let me explain!" Kanden said, but then Envy, who had jumped to the ceiling, knocked her down. "She's with me," he said as he lifted his head slowly. Kanden was weak and didn't have enough energy to get up. She changed back to her Ishbalan form and was lying on the floor with Envy's foot on her back.

"You," Ed said as he saw Envy's face, "You messed with Skye, you messed with Kanden, you messed with Al, and you messed with Scar. Now you gotta' deal with me!" He clapped his hands together and transmuted his metal arm into a sword. He ran to attack Envy but was stopped by Scar, who was forgotten about in the heat of the fight. "You. Me. Tag-team," Scar panted. "Sure," Ed said gleefully. They both charged at Envy, but then Envy did a back flip over the bed and out the window. "Catch ya later," he said as he fell from the second story window. Ed and Scar ran over to the window just in time to see Envy race off.

"What did he mean 'She's with me.'" Ed asked Scar as they walked over to Kanden, who was still on the floor unconscious. "She's his apprentice," Scar answered as he picked her up and put her on the bed. "WHAT!" Skye, Al, and Ed yelled as they stared at him wide-eyed. "I'll explain it all downstairs," he said as he walked over to the piece of metal, picked it up off of the ground, and walked out of the room with the others, closing the door slowly behind him.

Again, Please save reviews till you're done with the next chapter. Thank You.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Explanations of the Past

"So she's on our side. Okay. But why did she come looking for Skye?" Ed asked as he sat across from Scar at the fixed table in the kitchen. Skye and Al sat on the sides. "She was looking for Skye before the Homunculi found her. Then, when she escaped, she decided to continue her journey as if nothing had happened, still searching for her lost friend," Scar explained. "And how did you find this all out?" Al asked. Scar froze. He hadn't expected that topic to come up. Then Skye realized where he had been. "Papa, were you upstairs while I was caring for Edward?" Scar finally uttered a quiet, "Yes." "Papa, how much did you hear!" Skye said as an anime vein started to appear on her head. Then Ed figure out what they were talking about, "You mean he was up there!" "Yes! He was!" Skye yelled back. Al was still confused. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked innocently. Then Ed and Skye looked at Al with black eyes and Al was silenced.

"That's not the point. The point is that when you left, I jumped into the closest room, which just happened to be her's. Then I explored." "And what did you explore?" Ed asked trying to keep his cool about Scar's eves dropping. "Well . . . " he hadn't thought of an answer for that either. "Oh no. You didn't . . . Papa!" "What?" Al asked finally finding a place to enter the conversation. "He looked through her journal. For a girl that doesn't have a permanent home, it's like a diary," Skye explained disappointedly. "Well it was her fault for leaving it out in the open." Scar said defending himself. "You're right. It is my fault. I should have hidden it better," a voice came from the doorway of the kitchen. Everyone looked around to see Kanden peeking around the corner of the doorway, scared.

"Kanden!" Skye said happily. Kanden paused at this reaction. She thought she would be run out for sure. "Come sit down! As. . . the real you," Skye said. "Why?" Kanden asked inching back out of sight. "Because I want to see my friend for who she really is." Kanden paused for a second, then transformed into her Homunculus form. She stepped around the corner shyly and was surprised to feel warm arms wrap around her. "Thanks." Skye whispered in Kanden's ear as she let go of her. They both walked back to the table and sat down. "So what's your . . .Other name?" Ed uttered, trying to find a nice way to ask. "Urayamashii. And if you want to know what it means, it means "envious" in a foreign language. Envy gave the name to me when I became his apprentice."

"What happened upstairs?" Alphonse asked, now tired of being left out. "Well I came upstairs because Envy summoned me there. He told me that he was here by blowing up the oven." "And putting this pattern on the side. Right?" Scar said holding up the piece of metal that Kanden had dropped upstairs. "Mhm! He came to get me and take me back but I fought him. Then he took Scar as a hostage. I went to attack Envy again to save Scar but then you came in. You know the rest." Kanden said. "Yeah, We do." Skye and Al said. "You mean you had to save Scar? The mass murderer that was never caught had to be saved by a girl?" Ed started, trying to aim for payback. "I could have saved myself, thank you," Scar said defending his reputation. "Hey! I'm a girl, too!" Skye said, annoyed by Ed's sexist remarks. Then, Scar heard something. "They're back." he muttered. "Who's back?" Al asked. "Those Military dogs." Scar said. "Oh, . . . Hey!" Ed yelled, remembering that he was one of those "dogs".

"Kanden and Papa, you go upstairs. We'll handle the Military," said Skye as she stood up and looked out the window. "They're almost here. I can see them. Hurry Up!" "Oh right!" Kanden said as she transformed back to her rugged Ishbalan clothes. She and Scar were almost half way up the stairs when Ed stopped Kanden. "Just answer me this. How can you do alchemy but still be a Homunculus?" Ed asked from the bottom step. "Easy. I never died. I'm still human with human limbs so I can do alchemy." Ed stared at her strangely but someone knocked at the door. Kanden ran upstairs as the doorbell rang and Skye, who had already changed her eye color, went to open it. Ed ran down the hallway towards the library and waited for the door to open and Al stayed in the kitchen. Skye opened the door, "Hello Armstrong! How are you?"

Okay, I'll stop here for now. My mom's somewhere down south, I have to deal with my evil step-dad, and it's really late. Now you can review!


	21. Chapter 21

A few people liked it when Ed told Skye he loved her! But did anyone pay attention to Kanden being a Homunculus? Envy's assistant in fact! Come on! That's just as good! I worked hard getting to that point and no one notices! Oy! I burn off steam quickly. No grudges. Also, where are most of my wonderful reviewers! Here are the next chapters!

Chapter 21 

The "Unimportant" Mission

"Hello, Skye! How are you today?" "Fine, Major Armstrong. How are you?" Skye replied, "Would you like to come in? I could get you something to drink. We're kind out of food right now, but we'll get some money soon." "Thank you, but I'm fine. Have you seen Edward anywhere?" Armstrong asked entering the house. Ed then walked down the hallway where he was hiding, acting like he had just finished a good book from the library, "_yawn, _Hey Skye, what's all the ruckus? Oh, Major Armstrong! What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to give you some important news on an assignment you are to do after the Alchemy Exam in 2 days." "WHAT?" Al, Ed, and Skye yelled simultaneously. "Yes! The Fuhrer has something planned the original day so they changed the day. What? No one told you?" "NO! I THINK SOMEONE WOULD HAVE TOLD US THAT TOO! WHY DIDN'T ANY ONE TELL US!" Ed yelled. "Well I think second Lieutenant Havoc was supposed to tell you, but I guess he didn't." "GUESS! HAVOC IS TOO PREOCUPPIED WITH GETTING A DATE AND SMOKING TO CARE ABOUT TELLING SOMEONE A LITTLE PIECE OF INFORMATION THAT WASN'T CLASSIFIED AS IMPORTANT!" Ed fussed as Al and Skye held him back.

"Well now you know! Now for the assignment." Armstrong said, not noticingly, "You are to go to the town of Kunren with on of the new State Alchemist that are chosen and teach them how to do a report on a town run by the Military." "Okay. Seems simple enough. But why are you telling me this now?" Ed asked, brushing himself of. "Because you are to leave immediately after the new alchemist is chosen." "But I have a meeting with Mustang that day. And my assessment is the day after." "That has been canceled. And your assessment has been moved to when you get back from your mission." "I bet Colonel Jackass knew that all along." Ed said sullenly. "What ever the reason, I best be off. Good Bye Alphonse, Edward, and Skye!" Armstrong said as he turned around and exited. "See ya later!" they all said as they watched him drive away.

"Is the big one gone?" Scar asked from the stairs. "Yeah, but he gave us some bad information." Ed said turning around, still a little gloomy. "What is it?" Kanden said popping up from behind Scar. "The Alchemy Exam has been moved to two days from now."

Another tight twist! But man, that was short. Ed: What was that! Me: The story, not you. _Sigh,_ oh well. Save you're reviews again! But now I don't have to type another week's worth of studying for the Alchemy Exam! I'll finish that part of the story easily! But we're getting close to the chapter I'm still working on. But don't fear, that's nowhere close to the final chapter. I still got a ways to go before then.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Study Session

The next two days were spent studying nonstop. Kanden needed to learn the most so Ed and Skye helped. Al came in once in awhile and taught while Ed took a nap. Scar disappeared all together for the two study days. Skye and Kanden worked hard for most of the day unless they had to eat or sleep. They dove into the Alchemy books and didn't emerge until they had engulfed tons of information. The first day, Ed, Skye, and Kanden camped out in the library. Al felt lonely until Ed invited Al in to help Kanden study. That night, everyone stayed in the library until they fell asleep. Then there was only one night until the Exam.

The next day, Scar sent another package of food for breakfast and they had a brunch picnic in the library. That day they reviewed all of the information they had learned the day before and shoved a little bit more information in their crammed heads. "I hope that two over night cram sessions will work." Ed said remembering what Tucker had said about the Exam when they arrived to take it. Now it was noon, and they reviewed one final time. "Ed?" Skye said quietly, interrupting his mini lesson. "Yeah Skye?" "What is in the test?" "Oh! I guess I forgot to mention. There are three parts to the Exam. Written Assignment, then Interview, then Practical Skills. Well that's how it was when I took it. It might have changed since then." "So do we need an act or something?" Kanden asked, getting tired of just listening. "Yeah, I guess. I'll call Mustang to make sure."

Ed got up, stretched, and left the room for about 5 minutes. When he came back, his eyes were wide with shock. "What is it Ed?" Skye asked concerned. "He just told me that the Exams had been changed to a battle against a State Alchemist and that Battle Assessments aren't aloud as assessment assignments." "Huh?" Al said a little confused. "Skye and Kanden have to battle a State Alchemist to become State Alchemists and I can't kick Roy's butt in front of the Military!" Ed yelled, his voice full of rage.

"WHAT!" Alphonse, Skye, and Kanden yelled finally understanding Ed's words. "Yeah. I guess the Fuhrer changed a lot more than the day of the assessment and the Exam since I left." "How long has it been since you were in Central?" asked Skye. "About . . . a month," Al and Ed responded. "We would have been gone longer if they hadn't called Ed back for assessment." Al continued to explain. "Where were you for a whole month?" Kanden asked. "On a personal assignment. We had to go to our hometown Resembool for Ed's tune up before we went on the original mission."

"Resembool? That's your hometown? I was there about a week before Al picked me up on the side of the road. A nice mechanic named Winry and her grandma Pinako let me stay at their place for a day and gave me some food, even though I was Ishbalan. Do you know them?" Skye asked. "You met Winry and Pinako? Yeah we know them! Winry is my mechanic and our best friend." Ed said amazed, "You only missed us by a day!"

"Yeah, they're really nice people. Oh yeah, when I told Winry where I was going she said that you were going there too. She also told me to do this," Skye said hitting Ed upside the head, "And to give you this if I saw you." She handed him a small package wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. "What is it?" Al asked, looking at the small parcel. "I don't know. I guess I'll open it," Ed replied rubbing his sore head and taking the package from Skye. He unwrapped it and looked inside. His eyes lit up, "My watch! I thought I left it there." He cradled the silver pocket watch in his hands, "If I had lost this there was no way anyone would believe I'm a State Alchemist!"

"Because your so short?" Kanden said grinning evilly. "What. . was . . . . _That? _" Ed asked turning his head slowly. "SHORT!" Kanden yelled, "I guess that no one would really believe a pip-squeak like you." "BRING IT ON, GIRL! I COULD TAKE YOU ANY DAY!" Ed yelled getting up and putting down the box and watch. "Did you hear that Skye? I think he was challenging the power of a girl." Kanden said, standing up and winking at Skye. "Wha . . Oh yeah! I think you're right Kanden." Skye said getting the hint and getting up herself, tying her hair back in her headband. "Two against one. Think you can take it?" Skye said challenging Ed. "Oh, I know I can take it. Don't forget that I am a State Alchemist," Ed smirked. "We won't," Kanden said, transforming into her Homunculus form. "I have a bad feeling about this," Al sighed, scrambling to clear the floor so none of the books would get damaged. "Ready . . ." Kanden said. "Steady . . ." Skye continued. "GO!" Ed yelled as he lunged at them, clapping his hands and transmuting his metal arm into a sword.

Yeah! Big fight! Notice I used the title of the old FMA theme song! I love that song! I even have it on my iPod! I could listen to it all day! The new one is awesome too! I love the new end song!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Battle Assessment Example

Skye and Kanden went of in separate directions, dodging Ed and giving them time to attack. Skye clapped her hands together and transmuted a lamp close by into a sword. Kanden decided not to use alchemy at that point and waited for Skye. Ed landed and turned around only to find the two lunging at him. Skye aimed the sword for Ed's right arm and Kanden got ready to knock him down with a powerful kick to the chest. He knew Skye couldn't affect his right arm so he dodged Kanden's foot. Bad mistake. Skye had visited Winry and (knowing how much she knows about mechanics and that Skye knew nothing) she blabbed about it for most of Skye's visit. She even told her how to disarm Ed's automail limbs without destroying them.

Skye jabbed the sword tip into the inside joint of Ed's metal arm and broke off the tip. Throwing the sword aside, she clapped her hands together and grabbed his joint. She transmuted the tip of the sword into a blob of liquid metal and the liquid spread out in his joint into all of the cracks. Then she hardened it again and jumped away. The plan worked; Ed's joint was jammed, though he was too preoccupied with Kanden to even notice. But when Kanden finally tired Ed swung his arm-sword at her, only to lose balance and fall over. He looked at his arm and tried to move it but it was stuck (almost like C3PO from _Star Wars_). Trying to figure out what happened, he didn't realize that he had fallen into a trap. He had fallen on a rug that was easily transmuted by Kanden into thick ropes that tied him down. He had to admit it; he was beat.

After Al untied Edward, Skye lifted up Ed's metal arm and started to fix it. "Wait a minute. Kanden, how did you use alchemy? Or are you one of those Homunculus with human limbs," Al asked (he hadn't been there for the question earlier). "Well, actually all of my body parts are human. I don't know exactly what happened but I know they used some form of special alchemy type thing to change me so I was a Homunculus with out killing me and waiting. I was unconscious when it happened. When I woke up, I was a Homunculus and Envy was there. I lost my memory so I exepted that as my true form and he trained me. But one day I overheard Envy talking to Sloth." "What were they talking about?" Al asked. "They were questioning whether or not to tell me about my past. Envy said that I was a good servant and he couldn't afford to lose me. Suddenly a few of my memories came back and I fainted. The next thing I knew, I was in a dark room and Envy was outside of the door, sleeping. I gathered up some belongings that I had and used the alchemy Wrath had taught me to escape. As I traveled, more memories came back to me and I remembered Skye. I started searching for her again and following every lead I got and now, here we are!" Kanden smiled, though underneath that smile she was crying. _It's nice to have friends who care so much about me_, she thought.

"There." Skye said, getting the last of the metal droplets. She dropped them on the ground and, using alchemy, made the puddle into a solid flat disk. "Can I keep that?" Ed asked, picking up the disk. "Sure. Why do you want it?" "Oh, no reason." But there actually was a special reason he wanted it. "Why did you two fight me anyway?" "You said the Exam was battle against a state alchemist right? So if you have one, use one!" Kanden smirked. "You guys were awesome!" Al exclaimed. "AL! Whose side are you on anyway!" Ed yelled as he hopped up and chased his little brother around the room.

Soon they both collapsed, and fell fast asleep next to each other, sprawled out on the floor. "Hmp. They can be such kids sometimes," Kanden said stretching. "Yeah, but they still need a mother's care," Skye replied she got up, took Ed's jacket off of a nearby chair, walked over to him, and covered him up with it. She leaned over and kissed them both on the cheek, though Al probably didn't feel it. "Night you guys," she whispered as she got back up. Skye and Kanden laid down on the other side of the shelves and got ready to sleep when they noticed the weather outside. "Looks like it's going to be a damp morning tomorrow." Kanden sighed. "Yeah it'll be a perfect arena, all covered in water." Skye smirked. "And don't forget, water conducts electricity" Kanden said drifting off to sleep. "Yep." Skye sighed and fell asleep too, with dreams of daring adventures and journeys they would have when they became state alchemists the next day.

Okay, again, if you have any questions, just ask away! But save them until you're done reading all of the updated chapters!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Alchemy Exam

The next day, Skye and Kanden stood outside of Central Headquarters accompanied by Ed and Al. "Okay. Let's go!" Kanden said as they started towards the stairs of the large stone building. "Wait!" Al yelled, remembering something. "What is it?" Skye said as they turned around. "Your eyes are still red." "Oh yeah!" Skye said as she kneeled over a puddle of water on the stairs. She clapped her hands together and changed Kanden's eyes to a deep orange while Skye's became a dark marigold yellow. They all entered the building and Ed and Al led the two to the room where the sign ups for the Exam were. While Alphonse and Kanden weren't looking, Ed snuck a small brown package to Skye, who placed it in her coat pocket for safe keeping. Skye turned around in the doorway to give Ed and Al one last wave but a man in a military uniform was beckoning them. Ed glanced back just in time to see Skye close the door behind her.

When they looked around the room, they saw that there were a lot of other people older than them, and probably more skilled than them, waiting to become state alchemists. Kanden signed them up and they waited for what seemed like hours. "I wish we had pocket watches so we could see the time," Kanden joked. "Yeah! Heh heh heh. _Sigh_," Skye said as she put her hands in her pockets and slouched in her chair. "Huh?" she said as she felt a package in her pocket. Then she remembered Ed. She pulled it out. Kanden looked at it and asked, "What's in it?" "Ed gave it to me today, but I don't know what's inside." She opened it and they both gasped when they saw what was inside. "THA . . . THAT'S A RING! OMIGOD! HE GAVE YOU A RING!" Kanden freaked as she looked at the silver ring. It had a simple design and on it was the shape of a 4-pointed star inside of a water droplet. "Wow." was all Skye said as she put it on her ring finger. Then she noticed a note in the bottom of the package. On it was written:

_Skye,_

_When you pass the Exam, will you join our quest to find the Philosopher's Stone? I know it's just Al and me but I love you and I don't want our relationship to end after you've done what you came to Central to do._

_Edward Elric,_

_The Fullmetal Alchemist_

Kanden grabbed the note. "Ooooo! What is this?" "GIVE IT BACK! I MEAN IT!" "What's it say? . . . (Reads note) . . . (Light bulb finally clicks on) OMIGOD! HELOVESYOUHELOVESYOUHELOVESYOU! Why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy for you!" Kanden yelled as she squeezed Skye almost till she died, if it wasn't for a guy with a cigarette wearing a military uniform breaking them up. "Don't start flirting with the new recruits Havoc," said a woman also in military uniform following him in the room. A black and white dog followed her. "Everyone follow me to the Parade Grounds," she said as she turned around.

Everyone followed her until they were outside and walked to the edge of a big barricaded ring. Many military people crowded around it, including a few sitting at a table under a tent, one of them looking very official with all of his badges and his eye patch over his left eye. There was also a man inside of the ring with black eyes and hair and wearing white gloves. The woman told them to sit in a specially chaired area.

The man in the ring introduced himself, "Hello, I am Colonel Roy Mustang; better known as the Flame Alchemist. This year, the rules have been changed and to become a state alchemist, you must battle me until the Fuhrer," pointed at the man with the eye patch, "says you have proved your skills. If you wish to leave, my assistant, Riza Hawkeye will lead you back to the front." "Don't flatter yourself, Colonel," Hawkeye said as she beckoned the people standing up to follow her again. After Hawkeye left, there were only about 10 people left sitting including Skye and Kanden.

Mustang noticed them. "Aren't you too young to become state alchemists?" Skye and Kanden noticed he was talking to them. "NO WE'RE NOT!" they yelled," We heard you let Ed in when he was only 12! And we're three years older than that!" They jumped over the barricade and got ready to fight. "So, you're Fullmetal's friends. Well then. Let's begin the Exam." Mustang said coolly. Then Hughes, carrying a microphone and clipboard, popped up in the ring. "OKAY! Our first competitors are Skye and Kanden! Good Luck! Coughyou'llneeditcough" He turned and sped out of the ring dropping the microphone but still yelling loud enough to be heard, "FIGHT!" "Huh? Whoa!" Skye and Kanden yelled as the dodged the first explosion.

They ran off in separate directions, avoiding the bombs Mustang was making using both hands. Skye slipped on the water around her and was almost scorched but a large electric shield flew in front of her. Then Skye saw Kanden using the electricity from the dropped microphone to do alchemy. Then Kanden, realizing Skye was okay, started using the cord like an electric whip and while Mustang dodged that, Skye worked on freezing the Colonel's feet to the ground. Then using the remaining water around her, Skye soaked Mustang from head to toe, including his gloves, with cold water. "What the . . ." Mustang said as the water shocked his nerves. And while he was distracted, Kanden whipped him, almost knocking him out. He got ready to attack again, but the Fuhrer stopped the fight. "Our first two State Alchemists are Skye and Kanden. Congratulations!" said Hughes from the safety of the stands with a new microphone. The crowd went wild, but Skye and Kanden were ready to continue fighting. They heard the crowd and stared at each other.

Then, it dawned on them. "YEAH! WE WON!" Kanden yelled jumping up and down, but Skye just stared at the ring on her finger until Hawkeye told them to follow her.

Finally Kanden gets that Ed loves Skye, but I don't know if Al will figure out anytime soon. He might. I just love that note though! Also they beat Mustang! If you're confused, go outside, wave your hands in the air, and yell "I'M CONFUSED!" I know its cold out, but that's the only way you can do the other stuff without your parents yelling at you. But I'll stop here and let you review and ask questions now.


	25. Chapter 25

Phew I'm tired, but I'll update now. I'm catching up with myself! Oh no! Anyway, enjoy the next chapters of Fullmetal meets Water!

Chapter 25

Assignments and Names

As they walked back in the building, they heard another battle begin. After a minute of awkward silence, Skye asked Hawkeye, "Where are we doing, um . . . Ms. Hawkeye?" "Please, just call me Riza, and we're going to the Colonel's room to meet your teacher." "We already know it's going to be Ed." "Well that's all up to the Colonel to decide. There will be 5 teachers, including Edward. The Colonel will decide which teacher you will go with. There will be one student to each teacher." "WHAT! YOU MEAN WE CAN'T PAIR UP?" Kanden yelled in the hallway. "Yes, it seems that way. Ah, here we are." Hawkeye said as she opened the door to her right. Edward, Alphonse, Major Armstrong, and two other men sat in the office.

"EDWARD! ALPHONSE! WE MADE IT!" Kanden yelled as she walked in, scaring the pants off of everyone in the room. "Skye! Kanden! We were worried you wouldn't beat the Colonel," Al said as he stood up. Ed, recovering from shock, smiled and stood up, "No Al. I think you were the only one who was worried." Ed saw the ring on Skye's finger and his smile grew even wider. Then Major Armstrong wrapped his arms around them all and hugged them tightly, sparkles flying everywhere, "Congratulations, Skye! And a pleasure to meet you Kanden!" Kanden managed to slither out of his grasp and climbed on the Major's head. "TIMBER!" she cried as they all tumbled over under her weight. "AKK! MY BACK!" Ed yelled from the bottom of the dog pile. "Don't yell. You'll blow my ears out," Skye said and Ed then became conscious of the positions of the people in the pile (Whoa. Tongue twister).

Written diagram of the pile from the front:

Kanden

Major Armstrong

Alphonse

Edward & Skye

Ground

After everyone else got up, Ed helped Skye up. Then Mustang entered the room with 3 people following him and sat at his desk. "New State Alchemists, come up to my desk," he said. The 5 walked up and stood in a line. Mustang threw each of them a pocket watch, "You are now Dogs of the Military. You will each be assigned a teacher and a location where you will be taught to except that fact, how to fill out a military report, and how to keep the peace in a city. Kanden, you will accompany me to the city of Evenyear; Hori, you will go with Colonel Rendean (one of the two unknown men in the room) to the city of Namei; Treoy, you will go with Major Wallim (the other unknown man in the room) to the city of Undusi; Jeffery, you will go with Major Armstrong to the city of Handori; and Skye, you will go with Major Elric to the city of Kenrun. Enjoy your first Military assignment."

"I HAVE TO SPEND TIME WITH A SOURPUSS LIKE YOU! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! WHY ME? WHY ME?" Kanden yelled as she gripped her head and ran around the room screaming 'why me?' Skye was jumping for joy and hugging Edward at the same time and Alphonse was trying to calm Kanden down by using the non-effective method of chasing after her. When Kanden finally calmed down, Mustang pulled her aside, "I will be away on Military business during the time I am supposed to teach you so when I get back, we'll arrange a time to make up for that." "You mean, I WON'T be going with you?" "Yes, Temporarily."

This time it took the whole group to calm her down, but when they finally left the building, they had a party using money Scar had acquired somehow, but no one asked questions. "Where to now?" Kanden asked as they sat down to eat a big feast Skye cooked. "We will have to stay for awhile to get your second-names. But after that, it's off to Resembool to see Old Granny Pinako and Winrey," Ed replied, stuffing his face with food. "Why?" Al asked. "Because, we haven't seen them in a while!" "Yeah I'd say we haven't seen them for about 2 to 3 weeks." "Oh well, same difference. We have to introduce them to our new friends! That's alright, isn't it?" "Sure! I'd love to see Winrey again! They were very nice the first time we met," Skye said happily. "You just want to get away with your new Bumfrumd!" Kanden said but Skye's hands covered her mouth.

DING DONG

"Huh? I wonder who that could be," Ed said as he got up and walked out of the kitchen to the front door. The others could here him talking to someone at the door.

Ed: Hello? Oh!

: Mister Elric sir, Is this where Ms. Skye and Ms. Kanden are staying?

Ed: Yes it is.

: These are for them.

Ed: I'll be sure they receive them. Thank you!

Door closes

"Who was it?" Kanden asked eagerly when Ed walked back in the room carrying an envelope. "Just some Military messenger, but I think these are you're second names!" Ed said pulling out two pieces of paper from the envelope. "That was quick! It took Ed a whole day to get his second name. What are they?" Al asked. "Skye is now the Moon Shadow alchemist and Kanden is now the Wired alchemist." "Wow! Those are cool names!" "Yeah! But why those names?" Skye asked. "Remember how we fought Mustang?" "Yeah. So?" "I bet that the way we battled gave some hint as to what our names should be. I used that microphone, hence Wired! But Moon Shadow?" "Well, since the moon controls the tides, and Skye is a water alchemist, she sorta follows the moon like a shadow. Moon Shadow!" "Oh! Now I get it! Hey that was actually a brilliant deduction my dear Watson's!" "Thanks! . . . HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! I'M NO ONE'S SIDEKICK!" yelled Ed and Kanden, who now had a BIG anime vein on their foreheads. "Well now that that's settled, we'll catch a train to Resembool tomorrow!" Ed said cheerfully, "A toast to the Moon Shadow Alchemist and the Wired Alchemist!" Everyone toasted, but no one realized that Scar had disappeared into the night.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The Treacherous Train Ride

"HURRY UP! We're gonna miss the train!" Kanden yelled. They all spent last night packing and were tired, well, at least Ed and Al were. "We have at least 15 minutes to get on! Why don't we take a little break?" Ed whined. "Oh, may I have some cheese with that wine? HAHA! Come on, Ed, there's no problem with being a little early now, is there?" Skye said, gripping Ed's arm, trying to force him forward but he stood firm. "There's no problem with taking a quick break either, so come on! Anyway, now that my military fund has been filled up again, we can buy something decent to eat." "And you're saying what I cook isn't decent?" Skye asked. "NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! _Sigh,_ I'm just saying we can buy a little snack before we get on." "Like what?" "I'm thinking ramen. How does that sound?" "OH I LOVE RAMEN! LET'S GO!" Kanden yelled, now pulling them all along to the snack stand.

After they all ate and got on the train, they sat down and did nothing for at least 30 minutes. "I'm bored!" Kanden said, yawning. "Hey! Watch this!" Skye said clapping her hands together and hitting the floor. ""What now?" Al asked. "Look outside," she said. The water from one puddle was jumping around to all the rest of the puddles beside the train tracks. "Wow! Cool move!" Kanden yelled, staring out the window, but that mood changed when she noticed something else beside the tracks. "Uh, Brother?" said Al as he saw it too. "Yeah? What?" he asked because he and Skye didn't jump to the window like all the rest. "There's a car driving along side the train." Al said. "WHAT!" Then they jumped to the window. There it was. A large car driving along side the train.

Just then a man and a woman wearing sunglasses stood up with guns at hand yelling, "Now everyone just stay seated and put your hands in the air and no one gets hurt." (I know, a train robbery. Typical. I had a brain fart.) Then the man noticed Alphonse. "Hey you in the armor! Just step out of it for a second so we can see your face." "Ummm . . ." "Oh it's just a kid. Go easy on him," said the woman, noticing the sound of Al's voice and her motherly instincts taking over for a second. "Okay, if you don't want to step out, I'll just look in." The man walked over and almost took off Al's helmet, but Ed leaped up and kicked him upside the head and took him down. "What the? Okay kid, that was foolish. We just wanted to see the kid in the armor's body. Now surrender easily and I won't shot you," said the woman as she held the gun up to Ed's head. "You can't see in the armor, no one can, but if you want to see me brother's body, you'll have to look a lot harder than just opening the armor. But if you still want to look, you'll have to get through us."

"Nice speech, but what do you mean 'us'?" Kanden asked. Ed turned around to see that the three of them had their hands in the air. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BACK ME UP!" "Mentally, not physically," Al replied. "Thanks alo . . .!" but just then the woman hit him upside the head, knocking him down. "ED! Okay, now you'll pay," Skye said clapping her hands together and ripping a sleeve off her shirt. It turned into a short whip and Skye started swinging it around, whipping the woman. Then the other train robber recovered and pointed his gun at Skye. "No one hurts my friend under my pocket watch!" Kanden yelled, grapping a light and sucking out it's energy. The energy sat in a ball of electricity in her hand and shot out like a yo-yo at the man, shocking him enough to knock him out till they got to Resembool, but the guy got at least one shot and it grazed Skye's the left arm, causing her to drop the whip and faint. Alphonse beat up the woman only enough to be able to capture her. "I got this one!" Kanden yelled as she dragged the guy over. Then she noticed, "Skye! Someone get a bandage!"

BUMBUMBUM! And I know, that train robbery thing isn't original at all but I needed something to happen! It would just be a boring train ride! Oh well, sorry for interrupting! Keep reading!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The Other Robbers

After Skye got bandaged, Ed recovered. "What happened?" "Nice job, wise guy! We had to fight those bastards ourselves! And Skye almost got severely injured!" Kanden said punching him. "Skye! What happened!" he said getting up and noticing the crowd around their seats. He barged through them and saw Skye laying on the seat unconscious, her head on Al's leg, "Is she gonna be alright?" "The gun shot grazed her left arm slightly, leaving a big cut and causing her to loose some blood, but yeah, she'll be alright," Al said. "Wow. Where'd you learn all of that from?" Ed asked. "Kanden told me. Her mother was a doctor." "Oh . . . .Wait just a second," Ed said, making his way back through the crowd to Kanden. "It's not like I'm going anywhere," Al replied.

Kanden was sitting on the chair across the isle from the crowd, sulking. "Hey. Sorry for how I acted earlier. I acted stupid and almost endangered you guys and the rest of the people on this train. I guess I still haven't learned. Al always tells me to think before I act but I still don't listen to him. You have a right to be mad at me. You can hit me again if you want. I deserve it," Ed said, sitting down next to her. "Huh? Oh, that's okay, Ed. You were just trying to protect us. I'm just wondering. What do we do now? I mean, how will we take out the other ten train robbers?" "There are only ten? Well then! That won't be too hard! Al and I have dealt with worse." He was bluffing of course. "Really? Well then, mister Fullmetal sir, lead the way!"

Ed stood up, "Excuse me! Everyone! Can I have your attention?" Everyone turned and glared evilly at Ed. "Um, yeah. I want to say I'm sorry and just inform you of what I'm going to do next." "Well that's a change! What can we do? We are retired cops," said one man in front of the crowd, followed by 4 other men. "Well, I need you to help me find what the robbers are doing and to help me stop them. I need all of the other people to sit down and find something to use as protection incase something happens. Can someone tell me how far this train's next stop is?" "About a half an hour," "Okay, that gives us about 25 minutes to find and catch them all. There are 10 carts, and 5 are clear. 4 cargo cars and this car, meaning only 2 people are in each of the passenger cars and 2 in the engine car. Two of you go towards the front of the train with me. The other three go with Kanden to the back. That way we will get them all faster. Kanden, you going?" "What do you mean? Of course I'm going!"

Ed's squad

They passed two cargo cars and got to the first passenger car. Ed looked through a window by being let down by his feet. One was close to the end of the car so they caught his attention by kicked on the door at that end. He went to check it out, but as soon as he went out the door, he was punched and knocked out silently. Ed then jumped down and grabbed the man's gun, pointed it at the man, hushed the people, and tapped the other man's shoulder (he was turned around for some reason). "Put down the gun and I won't shoot." "Well you snotty brat, I wouldn't expect you to any . . . way," the man said turning around but then seeing the two men behind Ed, one holding his comrade, he put the gun down slowly and was captured. Ed used some nearby napkins and tied the men up by transmuting the napkins into a rope. He left some of the men in that cart in charge of keeping an eye on the robbers and took the four guns they had (2 handguns and 2 machine guns). The other passenger car went about the same way. Then, they ran into the engine car. There was only one robber for some reason, but he was taken out easily. But that meant that Kanden had three people to deal with in one of her two cars. Ed let the retired police handle the robber while he dashed over the cart roofs carrying two handguns, trying to catch up with Kanden.

Kanden's squad

They climbed over one cargo car to get to their first passenger car. It only had two people in it and Ed still hadn't made it, though he could see them. He was too tired to yell to them, and he knew he could expose them. He stopped a few cars away and watched, to take a break and to see if the could handle it themselves. They went in and a few minutes later three of them came out, one obviously holding the robbers. He came to the one they just did, almost got shot, and almost fell off, but he was soon recognized. He tied up the robbers like he tied up the others. He got up on the next car's roof, but before he could catch up with Kanden's group, he saw a tunnel ahead. He could also see Kanden and her group on the caboose. It was the car with three people and Kanden still hadn't noticed the tunnel. He dashed over the two cargo cars and was almost knocked down by a tree branch. He only got to the car in time to pull Kanden down onto the flat end of the train (the railed flat part at the end of the train. If you still don't understand it, look up caboose on Google images. There's like a walking space.); the others jumped off the train. Kanden almost killed Ed because she didn't know it was him and the tunnel was dark. When they exited the tunnel, Kanden saw it was him and apologized. He didn't get hurt too badly, but all of the ruckus alerted the three inside of the car. Only then did Ed and Kanden figure out that that car had no passengers and the robbers were using it as their base.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Guesses

"Where are all the people?" Ed asked surprised by the empty car. "There weren't any people. We were surprised too," said the man that was in charge, "How many of my men have you taken out?" "All of them! And you're going to go down as well!" Kanden said, kick the man holding her in the shin, causing him to let go. Ed did the same thing with his left leg and the guy fell over from a broken shin. They kicked the people that were holding them to make sure they were down.

"Impressive. Normal people couldn't take them down that easily. They're my top men." "I've trained," Kanden said flexing her muscles proudly. "And your left leg is made of automail, correct?" the man asked. "How'd you know?" "Lucky guess. You're both State Alchemists, too. Well, I'll make sure to be careful." "You saw the pocket watch chains?" Ed asked. "Yeah and now," he said taking off his gloves and rolling up his sleeves to reveal that both of his arms were automail, "Let's fight. That's what you came for right?" "Yep!" Kanden said as she lunged at the man. He easily flipped her and moved on to Ed, but Kanden was persistent. She started kicking at him from behind but amazingly, he dodged those too. Ed was working hard to block the punches but he lost balance and was hit hard. Then, he knew his suspicion was fact.

"Kanden, Stop!" Ed yelled. "WHY?" she responded. "Can't you tell? This isn't a human at all!" Ed yelled, kicking the guy in the side of the head, making the man flash with alchemical light. Then it was clear to Kanden. The man was actually Envy. "How come I can never keep a disguise?" "Those arms didn't feel like automail when you punched me. Also, Kanden and I left our pocket watches at our seats." "Why do I always miss small details? Oh well. I'll see you later," Envy said running towards the back door. He jumped over Kanden and made it out the door. He leaped onto a car following the train. Then the car stopped and it was left behind. "Damn it! Why does he keep jumping out of a fight? And through a window! But for now, let's get back to the other cars. We should be approaching the station," Ed said climbing on the roof, followed by Kanden, their last prisoners in tow.

This one was also short but oh well. I finished off the train robbery! Hurrah! I interrupted again, I know. Keep reading! Also, Envy is back again! And I still don't know when I'm going to finish this story. It'll take me awhile and I'll probably stop somewhere soon and start a sequel to wrap it up!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Break

When they had dropped off the train robbers, Ed, Al, Skye (who was now awake), and Kanden got off the train to take a break. Skye's arm had gotten better and they all agreed that they wanted to take a break from the train. Ed and Al agreed to take Kanden and Skye shopping for new clothes and get some dinner at a fancy restaurant. After that they would spend the night at a hotel. "So where should we go first?" Alphonse asked. "Well, maybe we should find an information center to see what stores are here. The Skye and I will take it from there," Kanden explained. Well, they never found an information center, but they did find Main Street, which was lined with clothing stores. Ed and Al figured that that was what they were looking for the whole time but they were to busy trying to catch up with the girls to say anything. The first few shops were looked through but nothing was bought. Then, "AAAAAAAAAAAAA! OMIGOD! IT'S THE MOST FAMOUS CLOTHING SHOP IN THE WORLD!" "NO WAY! WHERE?" "OVER THERE! COME ON! I THINK THERE'S A SALE!" "REALLY! THAT SHOP NEVER HAS SALES! IT'S OUR LUCKY DAY!" and the girls raced off leaving Ed and Al in the dust.

They finally caught up and were soon covered in clothes that Skye and Kanden wanted to try on. "Why do we have to carry this stuff?" Ed asked, suffering under the weight of the mountain of clothes he was holding. "Well, we're picking out the clothes and you're carrying them cause we can't carry clothes and pick them out at the same time. It's simple really," Skye explained. "Right," Ed sighed.

Soon, Skye and Kanden were ready to try everything on. They headed for the changing rooms. After 5 minutes, each walked out with a new set of clothes on. Skye was wearing a cute purple tank top with a denim jacket, kaki pants with a leather belt, and a pair of brown sandals. Kanden was wearing a black thigh length dress with black high heel boots and a thin black shall. "That looks . . . . .nice! Why don't you try something else on," Al said. "You have no idea how to compliment a girl trying on clothes do you, Alphonse?" Kanden said as she entered the changing room again. "Well were not used to it if that's what you mean," Ed commented. "Okay then how about this!" Kanden said, walking out in a tight black miniskirt, a tight almost see-through green belly-shirt, and a pair of black high heels, walking around seductively. "AHHHHHH! BROTHER! SHIELD YOUR EYES!" Al yelled, flipping over and hiding his eyes. "HAVE SOME SHAME WOMAN!" Ed yelled, hiding his own eyes, pushing her back into the changing room, and closing the door behind her. "What?" Kanden asked mischievously. "YOU KNOW WHAT!" Ed yelled from outside of the door.

"What's with all the commotion?" Skye asked, walking out of her changing room in a light blue knee-length spring dress with light green frill around the bottom and another pair of brown sandals. Ed blushed as Skye spun around showing it off. "Do you think I look good in this?" she asked. "I think it looks beautiful on you, Skye!" Al said, now recovered from the shock of Kanden's outfit. "Ed?" "Yeah?" "What do you think? Come on, tell me!" "You look great, Skye! You look great in almost anything," Ed said, blushing and smiling sweetly like only Ed can. "Well, then! She'll look good in this too!" Kanden yelled, pushing past Ed and almost handing her the outfit she was just wearing, but Ed and Al grabbed the outfit and threw it to a store employee. "Aww, come on!" Kanden whined. "NEVER AGAIN!" Ed yelled, slamming her changing room door and almost locking her in.

The rest of the day, Skye and Kanden showed off the clothes that they had picked out (Kanden finally trying on some descent clothes). It was already 7:00 PM when they checked out. They walked out onto the dark street, Ed and Al carrying mountains of bags and boxes. "Hmmm. I'm hungry. Where should we go to eat?" Kanden asked. "Well, we could go to a fancy restaurant and spend the rest of my money but . . ." Ed said sarcastically, but Kanden didn't catch that, "Sure! I haven't been to a fancy restaurant in ages! How about you, Skye?" "Well, I don't know. I haven't eaten a fancy meal in a while," "Then, let's go! I really want some pasta!" Kanden said, heading in the way of a restaurant down the street. "How do you know that that's a place that serves pasta?" Al yelled after her. "CAUSE I CAN READ!" she yelled back, pointing at the restaurant's sign. It stated, "All you can eat Ramen and Pasta! Only 40 sens (per person)!" "40 sens! ALL YOU CAN EAT FOR FOURTY FREAKIN' SENS! ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Ed yelled. "NOPE! JUST HUNGERY!" Kanden yelled back as she entered the eatery. "Let's go Ed before she spends anymore of your money without you knowing," Skye said pulling Ed along, even though Ed was trying so hard to stay put.

The dinner was nice even though Kanden almost ate the restaurant out of house and home. When they finally were able to get Kanden to leave the restaurant, they came to a local hotel on the same road (It's amazing that there was actually more than one road in the whole town but the 4 seemed pretty set on that road). They walked up to the front desk. "May I help you?" said the man at the desk. "Yes, we need two rooms for two each," Ed said. "That will be 100 sens." "WHAT? YOU'RE ALMOST AS STINGY AS THOSE RESTRAUNT PEOPLE!" Ed yelled. "It's okay! I'll pay," Skye said pulling out a checkbook and she wrote a check for 100 sens. "Thank you," the man said, "Here are your room keys. You'll sleep on the top floor." "OH! PENTHOUSE!" Kanden yelled dashing for the elevator. "Um, excuse me miss. But the elevator is broken. You'll have to take the stairs," said the man at the desk. "And what floor are we on again?" Kanden asked, a sweat drop forming on the side of her head. "The top." "And which floor is the top floor?" "Well you'll just have to find out, won't you?"

"Damn that desk clerk. I'll get him when I walk back down in the morning," Kanden said as she trudged up the 6th set of stairs. "Ya think you'll have enough energy in the morning once you've walked down?" Ed panted. "Very funny, Ed. Oy! I'm so tired that I can't even yell at a hobbit like you." "Who you callin' a hobbit? Man, she's right. This walking takes all the steam out of your argument." "Well, I could carry you up if you want. I don't get tired," Al said. "It's alright, Al. It looks like there are only 7 floors," Kanden said when she saw the steps end up ahead. "HALLEUJIA! THANK THE NONEXISTANT LORD! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Ed yelled rejoicing as he stepped on the last floor. "Not exactly. Our rooms are at the end of the hallway," Skye explained. "DAMN THAT DESK CLERK! I WILL GET HIM IN THE MORNING, ELEVATOR OR NOT!" Kanden yelled, and then her legs gave way. She had used up the last of her energy. She looked at Alphonse with pitiful eyes, "Is that ride offer still available?" "Sure."

When they finally made it to their rooms, they were all confused as to whose room was whose. After a few minutes of arguing they finally remembered that the boys went in one room and the girls went in the other. "Okay, Good Night, Alphonse! Night, Edward!" "Night Skye! Night Kanden!" And that was that. Then, the talking in each room began. "So will you ever tell me what's between you and Skye?" "You'll figure out later, Al! Let me take a shower and go to sleep!" "Fine! Jeeze you're crabby." "WHO YOU CALLIN' A HERMIT CRAB!" "What was that?" "I guess it was Ed. Can't tell what he's yelling about though." "So, Am I the only one who knows that you and Ed are engaged?" "We're not engaged! We're just boyfriend and girlfriend! But I'm sure Al knows. But I really need a shower. Don't let me keep you up! I'll close the door, so you can sleep." "Thanks! I'm bushed." Everything was quiet again, except for the sounds of the two separate showers.

Then the showers went off. Skye and Ed both used alchemy to dry their hair quickly and quietly. Then, both of the doors opened and Skye and Ed backed out quietly. They backed up slowly and bumped into each other, almost scaring themselves to death. They both turned around. "Um, Hi Edward! What are you doing up?" "Uh, nothing! Just checking to see if you're all okay. What are you doing up?" "Well I was just checking to see if you were alright." "Okay! Reasonable enough. Also I was wondering . . ." "What?" "Um . . . . Would you . . . since we're both up . . . Well . . . Would you . . ." "I'd love to go to a late movie with you." "Really? Well, then let's go!"

They were out until 1:00 AM. When they finally came back, they walked up the stairs and to the rooms but stopped at the end of the hallway. "Well, thanks for taking me to the movie! I loved it!" "Yeah, it was great. Well, Good morning!" "Huh?" "It's technically morning, seeing as it's 1:00 in the . . ." but Ed was cut off by Skye's lips connecting with his. They kissed for a minute but then broke apart. "Well then technically that was your good morning kiss." "I missed the good night kiss." "Well it's not technically night anymore is it," she said as she blew him a kiss and walked in her room. "No, I guess it's not. _Sigh_," Ed said as he walked into his own room, but forgot to open the door. BAM! "Oww, That smarts," he said finally getting into the room.

"So how was you're night, Skye?" Kanden said flicking on the lights, scaring Skye half to death. "Um, um, um, um, um, um," Skye stuttered, trying to come up with an answer. "I'm just fooling with ya. So how did the date go? I'm dieing to know!" "_Sigh_, Well, we went to a movie." "Oh! Did you make out in the audience?" "NO! Of course not! Gosh darn it Kanden, I'm tired! Can you just let me sleep?" "Fine! But you have to spill everything in the morning!" "Deal!" Skye said, getting under the covers of her bed and turning off the lights. Ed's brother was fast asleep in a chair with the light on, but Ed didn't care to wake him up and explain. He knew he'd have to in the morning so he covered Al up with a blanket, tucked himself in, and turned off the lights. The night was over and now it was time for rest.


	30. Chapter 30

Okay! Next Chapter! Chapter 30! YEAH!

Chapter 30

Homecoming

Winry stared off the second floor balcony. It had been at least a day since Ed had called and said he was coming home with Al and two other new friends and she was eager to see him again. They only stayed for a second it seemed until they had to go off on another dangerous mission. She always worried about them but now she knew they were safe and were coming home.

Granny Pinako knew what Winry was doing but she always checked up on her just to make sure she was all right. She walked up the stairs and over to the balcony. Winry was just as she was the last time Pinako had checked. "Winry, would you like something to eat? You've been up here since before dawn." "No thanks. I'm not hungry," she replied, not turning away from the sun-dried hills in front of her, "And I don't want to miss them coming up the road." "Alright then. I'll check up on you later." "Okay."

When Granny Pinako checked up on her again, it was 10:00 at night and Winry was asleep against the wall on the balcony. Pinako walked over to her and woke her up, "You need sleep. They probably aren't coming today, so go lay in bed or on the couch. If you sleep on the couch, you can answer the door if they come in late tonight." "But!" "No buts. You're tired. Go lay down." "Alright." Winry couldn't argue. She knew she was tired. So she walked off the balcony and downstairs to the couch and fell onto it. "Good night, Winry." "Night Gran," then Winry was out cold.

12:00 AM- Edward, Skye, Alphonse, and Kanden walked up to the Rockbell house. "So this is where you stayed for sometime, Skye. And you said you grew up here, Ed and Al? Looks nice and peaceful!" Kanden said looking around, "Though you can't see much at night." "Well, it really is peaceful. Now what, Brother?" Alphonse asked. "We are going to go in, turn on all the lights, and yell, "WE'RE HERE!"" Ed said mischievously. "Wouldn't that wake them up!" Al said worried. "I was joking." "Oh." "We're going to go in quietly and we won't wake anyone up. Then you and Kanden will stay and lie down. Take a nap or something cause I know Winry will be up early thinking we still haven't arrived yet." "Okay but what about you?" "Skye and I will write a note and leave for Kenrun immediately." "But you just got here! What will Winry say? She'll kill you when you get back!" "I know, but if I train Skye now, there'll be more time to spend together when we get back. And Winry would still kill me if I saw her and then left." "Okay Ed."

They got in the house using an old house key and put their stuff down. Skye and Ed went looking for a piece of paper while Alphonse covered Winry up with a blanket. "So she's your best friend huh? She's pretty," Kanden said looking over Al's shoulder. "Yeah. She's been our friend since we were little, and she's always there for us when we need her," he sighed. "Do you, you know, like like her?" "Of course not! We're just friends." "Do you like like . . . me?" Al paused at this question. He hadn't thought about it recently but he did feel weird when he thought about or touched her. "Well," he said, still trying to come up with the words. "Yes?" she asked.

"We found the paper!" Skye whispered loudly behind them. "Huh?" they both said as if they had just broken a trance they were under. "Well, that takes care of the note. We'll be leaving now! We'll write to you as soon as we get to Kenrun! Bye!" Ed whispered quickly and then he and Skye were gone. "Uh," Al and Kanden said as they stared at the door. Then Winry woke up behind them, "Huh?" Alphonse and Kanden froze where they sat. "Al? Is that you?" He turned around slowly and answered with a weak "Yes." Winry was fully awake.

"AL! You're home! I was going to let you in and . . . Uh, I guess I fell asleep. And who are you?" Winry said looking at Kanden quizzingly. "Oh! I'm Kanden Shinkiro and I'm one of Ed and Al's friends! I'm also a state alchemist known as the Wired alchemist! I work with electrical alchemy!" "Oh really?" Winry asked eyeing her evilly. Then she noticed. "Where's Edward?" "Um, Well . . . You see . . ." Al stuttered, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't send her into a fit. But Kanden didn't get that, "Oh, you mean TSTITR?" "Who's that? I'm talking about Ed." "I know. So am I. He left with Skye before you woke up!" "WHAT! He left without even saying hi? That's just like him. So inconsiderate," she sighed. "No! It's not like that!" Al said trying to spare his brother. "Yeah! He's out on assignment. Skye's a state alchemist too! She's now the Moon Shadow alchemist and Ed is supposed to train her how to do lots of military stuff." "Oh. So Skye found you guys?" "Well, it's more like I found her," Al joked. "Did she give him back his watch and hit him upside the head?" "Yep! And it was hilarious!" Kanden laughed.

Chapter 31 should be coming soon! For now just review! Any questions? Come on! I'm bored out here!

Also, TSTITR is an acronym meaning "_T _he _S _hortest _T _hing

_I _n _T _he _R _oom"! And we laugh and laugh and laugh . . . .

WHERE HAVE MOST OF MY REVIEWERS GONE? I miss you guys and girls! I wonder what did happen . . . Oh well. Thanks and huggles to all those that have been reviewing (which hasn't been many)!


	31. Chapter 31

Yeah! Reviewers are coming back! We even have some new reviewers! And I liked some of them so I'll respond to them right here!

SessandInubros: Thanks for the compliment!

beautifly92: I know! That was actually my friend Nemo's idea for TSTITR. She gave me permission to use it! And, shame on you! Nothing . . . . . TOO perverted will happen while Skye and Ed are alone together. There might be some stuff but then again there might not.

AngelofTheRain: Thanks!

alchemist-jr528: Good job at reading the whole story so quickly! And I'll of course make more chapters after this one! I'm just saying I might make another story that continues off of this one! Depending on how much I can get in this one story . . . .

KaliMori: I hoped someone had noticed the little pinch of fluff I added!

Wini Belle: I hope Wini liked it!

eagleye145: You're right Kanden's the crazy one and I hope you do read more!

Okay that's it for now! I'm glad you're all still reading! So Enjoy!

Chapter 31

Kenrun

"Skye"

"Mmmmm"

"Skye."

She snuggled in closer.

"SKYE."

"_Yawn,_ What is it?"

"_Sigh,_ I think it's time to get off."

"Mmm, but you're so warm and comfortable."

"I mean get off the train. We're in Kenrun."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, looking out the window, I see that there's a sign on the station that says Kenrun in BIG letters."

"HUH!" Skye sat up abruptly, yanking Ed up a little. Ed was right. They were in Kenrun.

"That was quicker than I expected. We've only been on the train for about week," she said, slouching back onto Ed. "More like three days. Well, get up! I need to get our luggage so we can change into some clean clothes and you need to fix your hair." "Oh fine," Skye said easing herself off Ed a second time, "Ed?" "Yeah?" he said stretching. "Unhook your automail arm from my neck." "Oh, sorry." (And just so you know, NOTHING HAPPENED! Skye fell asleep on Ed's shoulder while he was sitting up awake, but soon he dosed off, slumped over, and got comfortable, causing the position they were in.)

When they got up, changed (separately), and got off the train, it was about noon so they got lunch at the station. "What should we do first?" Skye asked as she slurped up the last of her ramen noodles, leaving only the broth. "Well, we could start our work now, OR we could find somewhere to stay and slack off until the last minute! Your choice," Ed replied, working on his second bowl of ramen. "I think we should find a place to stay for the next few days and then look around! It would be fun to see the whole town." "Okay, but who says we should only stay for a few days?" Ed asked looking at her mischievously. "Edward! Gosh, I never knew how perverted you were," Skye sighed. "I AM NOT PERVERTED!" Ed yelled almost as loud as if he had been called short. "I'm joking! But seriously, now that I think about it, we need to get back to Resembool as soon as we can! Meaning we should actually start our work right n . . .!" but she was cut off by Edward's finger placed gently on her lips. "We can start the work later. We're finally alone. Let's just relax. Now why don't you wait here while I go pay." "Alright," she sighed reluctantly.

While Skye sat around, a girl slightly taller (and slightly younger) than Ed with a silver pocket watch and wearing a Military uniform ran up to her table, "Excuse me, are you the Moon Shadow Alchemist?" "Yes, what can I do for a fellow State Alchemist?" "Since you and Major Fullmetal are still looking for lodgings, the Military wanted to inform you that we have already set up rooms for you in a local inn not to far from here." "Thanks, but how did you know we were still looking for a place to stay?" "I'm Nemo Mizu, the Third-Eye Alchemist. I'm psychic!" "Oh, well nice to meet you." "Well, I would take you to the inn myself but I have tons of work to do back at the station! Here's a map! Good luck and congrats on passing the Exam!" Nemo said bowing respectfully and running off the way she came. "Thanks again!" Skye yelled after her. She fiddled with the paper until Ed came back. "Who was that? I could see you talking to a girl in a Military uniform." "Oh, well it was a State Alchemist. She gave me a map to an inn where the Military has already set up rooms for us!" Skye replied, "And look! It's not that far from here!" "Well then. That takes another thing off of our busy schedule!" Ed said sarcastically. "We still need to find this place, Ed. Let's get started now!" "But don't forget, we still need some time to relax and spend time together," Ed sighed putting his hands behind his head. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten anything. Besides, I can't learn without my excellent teacher," Skye said hugging him. "Alrighty then! Let's head out, uh . . . solider!" Ed said as they trotted off in search of the inn.

Back in Resembool, while Winry and Kanden played around with automail and electricity upstairs, Alphonse sat staring out the first floor window intently. Granny Pinako noticed, " Hey Al, you look just like Winry did yesterday." "I'm watching for Brother and Skye, or a mail person," he replied, not removing his gaze from the hills outside. "You sound just like her, too. Just how long do you intend to sit there? Maybe you'll beat Winry's record. I had to bring her lunch and breakfast; she skipped dinner entirely. I guess you're lucky that way. You don't need food to keep going. Just inspiration," Pinako sighed as she let out a mouthful of smoke. Al just continued to stare, as if he hadn't heard a word she said. "Alright then, since your not disturbing anything, you can stay there if you want. I'll be upstairs keepin' an eye on those to girls. Call me if anyone comes. Business has been slow lately. If you're waiting for mail, you'll have to walk to the station. Leave a note if you leave." "Okay, Gran," Al said.

He was looking up the road but he was thinking of what Kanden had said to him three days ago. _Do like like me?_ The words bounced around in his helmet. "Do I?" he asked himself aloud. He let out a sigh and got up_. I'll go for a walk. It'll help me clear me head_, he thought as he picked up a piece of paper and pencil, wrote out a note, and walked out the house. From the balcony, Pinako watched as he strode off. "What's with Al?" Kanden asked from behind her. "Oh he's just got a lot on his mind that's all," Pinako sighed, letting out another cloud of smoke, "Now go back inside. Al can fend for himself." "Alright," Kanden said. _I hope I didn't do anything to make him act like this, _ Kanden thought as she too sighed and walked back in the house to help Winry.

TADA! I've been real busy with All County Band and me going to lots of places so I'm sorry I didn't put this up sooner. But I hope you did enjoy it! Any questions, comments, or concerns will be taken at this time.


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Now for replies!

beautifly92: Something WONDEROUS will happen between Al and Kanden! Just kidding! I actually have no clue yet! And yes Al I confused but he will become unconfused soon!

SessandInubros: Thanks! I know I am! But I checked them out just to please you! Nah, I was bored and you've been a good loyal reviewer so I checked out those stories ASAP. I checked out your profile also and you like the songs Witch Doctor and UNDO! That is so cool cause I do too (they're also on my iPod)! YEAH! And some of those phrases are hilarious!

Wini Belle: I'm glad you loved it and thought it was funny!

Reiana: Here's your much wanted update!

Chapter 32

5, 4, 3, 2, 1 . . .

In actuality, Skye and Ed stayed in Kenrun for a week before doing any work (makes ya sort of sorry for Al). Then, Skye finally had to do some work. "Edward, come on. You're supposed to teach me! I bet you don't lolly gag like this when you're on assignment." "So?" "I'll tell Mustang." "Alright already! Let's go . . . see what's going on around town. The first thing about making a report is seeing what's going on. Observation." "Okay!" Skye was actually a pretty good observer and caught almost everything. Then they went to the Military Police Station to check up on how they were handling crimes around town. After they gathered the information they needed, Skye had something on her mind, "Can I speak to Nemo Mizu? The Third-eye Alchemist?" "Triple-eye? She hasn't been to the station in at least half a year. Why do you ask?" "HUH! But I saw her and talked to her just a week ago! Pocket watch and all!" "Sorry Miss, we haven't." "Oh well, thanks for the information." "You're welcome." After they left, they decided it was time to write the report.

(Now back to the present) All that work only took three days. It was night and Skye began to get anxious. "When are we going back to Resembool?" she asked as they walked quietly back to the inn. "Maybe a couple of days. I'm lazy that way. I also want to say that this is one of the quickest assignments I've ever done. Only took three days!" Ed sighed, stretching his arms in the air. "Well, if you don't count the week we slacked off. But tonight, I'll hold you to your promise." "What promise?" Ed asked looking at her from the corner of his eye. "The promise you made to Alphonse! You said we'd write when we got here and that was over a week ago! So while I write my report, you're going to write him a letter." "Fine, I'll call him from the inn." "NO! You're going to write him a letter. He's probably worried sick and a letter shows you're really taking the time to think about him. I mean, I could call him myself but YOU PROMISED A LETTER!" "Okay, okay! Jeeze o' Pete!" "Thank you, Eddy!" Skye said happily. _Eddy! I hope that's not a permanent name, _Ed thought worriedly.

They got to the hotel and walked tiredly up to their room. Skye went over to the desk, grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, and handed them to Ed, "Now you go into the bedroom and transmute yourself a desk to write on. I'll be out here if you need me." "Okay," he replied, sighing and walking into the bedroom. Skye listened in through the door and heard the sound of a transmutation so she sat at the desk and stared to write.

Back in Resembool, it was also nighttime and Alphonse wasn't home yet. They had spent the whole week and three days searching for him but there wasn't any sign of the 7 ft. tall suit of armor anywhere. "Winry, is Al gonna come home soon? I'm worried about him! Why hasn't he come home yet? Was it because something I said!" Kanden questioned panicking. "I don't know, I really don't. It's amazing though." "What is? What's so amazing about Al being lost!" "He must not want us to find him. When he was little, he was always able to find the best hiding spots. Might be because he was the smallest and youngest," Winry sighed remembering their childhood days. Then it hit her.

"You like him, don't you?" Winry said calmly. Kanden stuttered for a second. "It's okay. If you do I don't mind. He's a nice guy. Understanding, caring, considerate. Wouldn't be hard to fall for." "Well, yeah sorta. I actually asked him if he liked me the day we came. Now he's gone and I think it's my fault," Kanden said, tears beading up in her eyes, "Can you think of anywhere he might be? I need to find him or else I'll die from this grief." "If you really like him, go check by the river. It's past Ed and Al's old house. You might find him there. It's one of his favorite places to think," Winry said slightly smiling. "Oh thank you Winry. If he's there, oh thank you!" Kanden rushed out the door and ran towards the ruins of the old Elric house. "Go find him, Kanden. He's probably waiting for you," Winry said smiling as she watched Kanden run off into the moonlit darkness.

After about an hour of work, Skye decided she would finish the rest of the report later and went to check on Ed. She knocked on the door, "Ed, are you done?" She opened it slowly to find Ed sprawled out on his bed half asleep. _Of course_, Skye thought, walking over to him. She nudged his shoulder, "Hey." He opened his eye slightly and stared at her. "It's okay, you can go back to sleep after you tell me where the letter is." He mumbled a little and flicked his finger towards the nightstand between the two beds. There was the letter, nice and neat, addressed to the Rockbell house in Resembool. Skye smiled and rubbed Ed's golden hair, "Thank you, sweetie." She kissed his head, turned off the light, and left him to sleep.

Kanden dashed over the dark hills, getting slower with every step, 'Screw this. I need a faster sleeker body." Then she changed into Urayamashii, "This will work better." She started running again with more strength in her strides. Soon she came to the side of a river. It shined and shimmered in the moonlight. She stared at it for a few seconds catching her breath, until she remembered why she came there in the first place. "ALPHONSE! AL, WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled. There was no reply. "Al . . . Where are you? Where did you go? I need to know, I'm helpless now." Kanden slumped over and lost consciousness for a second from energy loss, just long enough to cause her to fall into the ditch surrounding the river. She laid on the sandy shore for a while, crying to herself, "Look at me, I'm a mess. Al, wherever you are, I just want you to know, I love you. I love you with all my heart. Please, come back. I . . . need . . . you." Kanden passed out and changed back to her normal form. She was conscious just long enough to feel the vibration of heavy footsteps through the sand.

Skye looked around the apartment. It was so quiet. All she could hear was the sound of her pocket watch ticking on the desk and the faint sounds of the city outside. She picked it up and let the chain intertwine between her fingers. It hit her ring, the one Ed had given her on the day of the Exam. _It's a crazy life those two brothers lead. Yet they still get up each morning and smile as if nothing was wrong_, Skye thought, _Not to mention the strain of being a Military Dog. I can't imagine how they've lasted this long._ She started to straighten everything up when she heard a knock from the door. "Coming," she said, glad for some company. But there was no one at the door. All that was there was a small brown package, no smaller than the one Ed gave her with the ring in it. She picked it up. There was no return address, just the label "To: Skye." She looked down the hallway, but no one was there. "Oh well," she said, walking back in the room.

Kanden woke up. She was still outside by the river, but it was warmer. She lifted herself onto her elbows. There was a bright fire and large footprints in the sand. She was in a hard, sturdy sand hut, covered with a blanket made of transmuted plants. She tried to get up but her muscles ached. "But I have to keep looking for Al," she told herself as she crawled slowly out of the fort. Then she stopped. There sitting by the fire was Alphonse, armor shimmering in the light of the fire. He noticed her and chuckled, "So you're up again." Her eyes started to swell up with tears, "Al, you're alright. I . . . I . . . I . . ." She tried to remember with the words she had said earlier, but her mind was blank. "Missed me? I know. I heard you from farther up the river. You scared me laying on the ground like that." "You heard what I said? Al the stuff I muttered before I passed out?" "Yeah. And you know what? It helped me a lot."

"Huh? How?" Kanden said, now sitting across from him by the fire. "I came out here to think, and I stayed out here cause I didn't know what to think. Then you came out to find me, and that helped me clear my head." "What were you thinking about?" "What you had asked me the day we came." Kanden's heart skipped a beat, _So, it was my fault after all_. "Do you know what I think now?" " . . . What?" she said, closing her eyes, scared of the answer she might receive. "I think I do," Al said happily. Her eyes popped back open, "Wha . . ." "I think I do like you, but it's a greater like than like," he said, getting confused with his own words, "What I'm trying to say is that, well . . . HUH . .!" Kanden clung to Al's armor, "I love you so much Al, you know that right? I love you." Al laughed softly and hugged her gently back, "Yeah I know, I love you too."

"Huh?" Skye said, staring at the object in the box. It was a piece of folded up paper. She picked it up and red it aloud, " '5, 4, 3, 2, 1'? What's that supposed to . . ." but she was cut off by a low rumbling noise that filled the building. Then . . . . .

BOOOOOOOOM!

The entire building collapsed and was reduced to ruins. Police and ambulance sirens and screams filled the air throughout Kenrun. On top of the rubble, Skye lay awkwardly on the ruins crying; a boulder crushed her left arm, from the elbow down. Beside her, Ed ward was knocked unconscious , his automail arm spilt in half a little bit over the elbow and his automail leg rendered useless under a second boulder.

Two people in Military uniforms, scouting for survivors, climbed over the rocks and found them there, both unconscious. After getting help, they pushed the boulder off Skye's arm. It was badly mangled and covered in dirt-filled blood. They grimaced at the sight, but continued to free them from the rubble. When they finally pulled Edward and Skye free, they carried them to the local hospital. In the distance, atop a building, stood the silhouettes of two people. One was a woman, perfectly curved and the other was a man, tall and thin. "Why do you always miss the little details?" the woman asked. "Hey, how was I to know they would go to the police station. Also, if I had someone to help me, I might not make as many mistakes!" the man scowled. "Maybe you need a new partner." "Maybe, but it looks like they weren't killed after all, Lust. Now what?" "Well, Envy, now we wait," said Lust as they dashed away from the chaos. As they jumped over the buildings, Envy smirked, " Maybe I do need a new partner. I think I just might stay here a little longer."

BU BUH BUM! Cliffhanger! So we got Ed and Skye in a hospital in Kenrun, the Homunculus Envy and Lust, and the confession of Al and Kanden's love for each other! Reviews please! I love reading them! And aren't you glad I updated sooner? (This whole chapter is about 5 pages)


	33. Chapter 33

**WARNING:** This is going to be a short chapter. Okay, time for review replies!

beautifly95: Yes, the Al and Kanden love confession was good (it took a while to get to and through). I don't know when Al will get his body back, but in the anime - if you've been watching - I know that he will be human again pretty soon (the internet is a wondrous thing) . . .

Wini Belle: Thanks for lovin' the story! Thanks for the flash back too!

Chapter 33

Escape

Two days after the explosion, Skye regained consciousness. She sat up slowly to find herself in a hospital bed in a dimly lit room. _I'm not dead after all_, she thought to herself as she tried to get to her feet. She tried to move her left arm but she felt nothing. She looked at it and almost gagged. It was covered very weakly in a badly blood stained cast, but she could see through some of the folds at her crushed arm. _Guess I wasn't dreaming either. Dammit!_ she thought as she tried to lift it up again. It still lay motionless on the bed, which was also slightly blood soaked. _They could've just taken it off, the state it's in. All it is now is dead weight, literally._ She sighed then she remembered. "Edward!" she said. She tried to yell but her throat was soar. She moved her dead arm with her right one and tried to stand, "OW!" She looked down at her left ankle. It was wrapped up as well. _Sprained, I guess._ She looked back up to see the person lying in the hospital bed beside her, "Ed." She sighed and looked at her ankle again, "We need to get out of here, but I can't think of anyway out. I need you right now."

"And why do we need to leave now?" said a voice. Skye recognized it and perked up, "Ed?" "Yeah?" replied the raspy voice. "Edward! Ed you're okay! I was so worried!" Skye said, limping pitifully over to his side. "Why do we need to go?" Ed asked again. "Because we're in a hospital that will check me out and figure out I'm Ishbalan. And we don't want that, do we?" "I guess not. Why didn't they figure out earlier?" They were probably too preoccupied. Is your automail okay? Do you think you can walk?" "Can't tell. Could you check for me?" "Sure," Skye said removing the covers from his right arm. It was still missing everything from the elbow down. "Yeah, I thought that was the case," Ed sighed. "Do you just want me to remove it?" "Sure, why not. After all, it'll just weight us down when we leave." Skye leaned over him and pushed it little by little with her right arm till it came off. Ed grimaced as the nerves disconnected but the pain passed. He got a glimpse of her left arm but didn't say anything. Skye put the automail stub on the bed quietly, "How about your leg?" "Let's see," Ed sighed, worried its condition might be worse. Skye pulled back the covers and gaped. "What?" Ed asked, a little more worried. "Let's just say I could fold it in half like a piece of paper." "WHAT!" Ed said, his voice still very raspy. Skye held up his foot with half his shin while his knee still lay on the bed. The metal frame was smashed completely and you could see the wires inside. "Crap. Winry's gonna kill me," Ed sighed again.

After they removed Ed's leg, they limped quietly out of the hospital, Ed being supported by Skye and covered up with his red trademark coat (most of the red was blood now). It was night so there wasn't anyone out to notice them. They had almost made it to the train station when a cab noticed them limping poorly up the side of the road. It pulled over and rolled down its window. They looked in and saw an elderly man with tan skin, a beard, dark black hair topped with a hat, and purple eyes driving the cab, looking back at them (not that concerned about crashing now are we?). "You guy's need a lift to the hospital? I could take you," the cab driver said politely. "No, we need to get to Resembool. Can you take us there?" Skye asked. Ed was too weak; it was hard for him to walk, let alone talk to someone while walking. "Of course, but are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital first?" "Yes, we are," Skye said agitated. "Well then, hop in. I'll get you there, ASAP." Skye helped Ed in and then climbed in herself. Ed laid his head down on Skye's lap in the seat and they rode off.

_Crap_, Skye thought as she remembered. "Um, would it be a problem if we didn't have any money to pay you?" Skye asked. "Nope! After all, I'm the one who offered to give you a ride. You don't need to pay me anything," the cab driver replied kindly. Then he mumbled under his breath, "You'll be able to pay me back later." "What was that?" Skye asked, hearing his words in only a hum. "Oh nothing. Now, I'm not nosy so I'll let you to rest. You've probably had a long night and it'll take a while to get to Resembool." "Thank you. Thank you very much," Skye said, stroking Ed's hair and leaning back. Soon they were both asleep. "Good. Take a nice long nap. The next few days will be . . . entertaining," the driver said, smirking and transmuting into the skinny, green and spiky haired Envy.

HAHA! TIGHT-TWIST! My chapters, for some reason, are getting shorter. But they're still good! Reviews please!


	34. Chapter 34

I have UPDATED! Time for review replies!

chocolateriku: That's good!

beautifly92: You'll just have to read and find out the fate of Skye and Ed (It's not that bad)! Sorry for messing up your name!

nemotripeelover: I'M SO SOOOOOORRRRRYYYYY! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE! I'LL STOP I WILL JUST DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! (If you're confused, she's one of my best friends, she sits behind me in my first period class, and she likes to kick or hit me when I do something stupid)

Chapter 34

Homecoming #2

A week had gone by since Kanden and Al's night at the river and everyone was in a pretty good mood. Kanden was helping Winry with automail business, Al still stared out the window but he joined Winry and Kanden when they needed a "favor", and Pinako stayed out of the way but would cut in when things got out of hand. None of them were expecting the sudden and strange return of Skye and Ed.

"Thanks Al! That engine was too heavy for Kanden and I to lift," Winry said. "Yeah, it was heavy," Al sighed, almost falling over from exhaustion. "Thanks, Alphonse," Kanden said hugging him, and sort of holding him up. "You're welcome," Al said blushingly (he would have blushed if he could). "You can go back to watching for Ed and Skye now," Winry said. "Thanks Winry! I'll call back up to you when lunch is ready!" Al said, walking toward the stairs. Then they heard it. The sound of a car motor got louder as they stood listening. "Is that. . ?" Al asked. "Go downstairs and check!" Kanden said, shooing him down the stairs, "We have to clean up." "Okay!" Al rushed to the window. He yelled up to the girls, "It's a cab!" "Keep watching!" Winry yelled back. "There are two people in it!" Al yelled again as the car got closer. Then, the car pulled up next to the house. "I can see Skye, but where's . . .?" Al said to himself. "Is it them?" Kanden said walking up behind Al. Then she noticed too, "Where's Edward?" "I don't know."

Skye stoked Ed's hair as they pulled up by the house. She had been stroking it the whole time they were on the road. " Ed, wake up. We're here." "We are? Man, now I have to get up again." "Edward," Skye sighed. "You want me to help you out?" Envy asked turning back to them (Envy was back in disguise of course). "No, we're fine, but thank yo . . ." Then Skye passed out in the seat. "Skye!" Ed said hoarsely, sitting up and patting her face, "Wake up! Come on!" "Let's get her to the house," said Envy as he hopped out of the car.

"Well, there's the driver and I see Ed now but what's wrong? Something's happening! Come on!" Kanden said running out the door. Al and Winry followed her. "What's up?" Kanden yelled to the driver as he swung round the car. "The girl just passed out. She's lost too much blood. We need medical attention now!" he yelled opening the door. "Blood?" Kanden asked worried. Then she looked inside the car. Ed sat up holding Skye so the driver could grab her and hand her to Al. "What happened to them?" "I don't know but they were like this when they got in my cab." "Why didn't they go to a hospital!" Winry asked. "They refused. I don't know why, though." "Hey Winry," Ed said, scooting out of the cab. "EDWARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF NOW!" "Sorry! I'll explain later. Come on! As you can see I can't walk on my own." "I'll getcha. Get the girl inside!" Envy said scooping up Ed and leading them all back up to the house. _I'm so close. I could kill him right now but if I do, I'll blow my cover and the whole plan, _Envy thought.

About 6 hours later, Skye was in a stable condition in the patient room and Ed had on a set of spare automail limbs. Envy (still in disguise) was sitting with Winry, Ed, Kanden, and Alphonse in the living room. _I'm this close. I could seriously just kill them all right now and grab the girl. Crap, I probably will if nothing happens soon. _"So, uh what happened to you and Skye? You're in pretty bad condition," Winry asked Ed. "Well, I wasn't awake to see most of it. All I know is that the inn we were staying in blew up and we were taken to a local hospital." "You were asleep! Shouldn't you have been working?" Winry asked. "Actually, it was Skye's job to fill out the report. She told me to write you guys a letter saying we were okay. I fell asleep after writing it and then boom!"

"Do you think we should contact the Colonel?" Al asked, "He probably wants to know what happened." "We probably do need to contact him. Winry, where's the phone book? I forgot the number for Central Headquarters," Ed said, getting up. "I don't think that's necessary," Kanden said. "Why not? He needs to know," Al said. "No, I think she means we don't need to call him," Winry said. "Why?" Ed and Al asked. "Cause he's at the window right now."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The Extended Report

Edward, Alphonse, and Envy turned around in their chairs to see Mustang standing at the window looking back at them. Envy grew a little worried, _If I blow my cover now, there's no way I'll make it out of here without losing a few spare lives. _ "MUSTANG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ed yelled while Al let him in. "Well, Fullmetal. I heard you've been in an accident," Mustang remarked. "Uh well . . ." "Well nothing. By leaving the hospital in the state you were in, you could have died! Not to mention you endangered Moon Shadow's health as well. By the way, were is she?" "Okay, first of all you never answered my first question. Second, how'd you know we were in a hospital at all? And third, I wasn't exactly my idea to leave it!" "To answer your first question, I came to get Kanden so I could train her. Second question: the people at the hospital contacted us to say you were there. Third: Who's idea was it then?" "It was Skye's idea! Not mine. I thought it was a good idea judging by her reasons. I was obviously wrong. You're not the only one who cares about her safety," Ed said storming out to the patient room. "That was a freaky conversation," Kanden remarked, a little more loudly than she had planned.

"So, where is she? Skye I mean," Mustang asked, sitting down. "She's in the patient room right now. She passed out from blood loss this morning when they arrived," Kanden said, "So I need to pack my things?" "Well, not right now. We could stay here a while. Must have been a rough morning," Mustang sighed. "It was a hard morning. Winry and Kanden convinced me to lift an engine! I'm only 15!" Al yelled sarcastically. "Sorry, it's hard to remember how old you are when you're 7 feet tall," Kanden replied. "So, when do you think Skye will be able to get up? We still need her report," Mustang asked Pinako. "I know she won't be able to walk for about a week due to her sprained ankle, but she might not be able to write for a very long time," Pinako said, walking in from the kitchen with some tea, "If I'm correct, Skye writes with her left hand like Edward." "Yes, she does. So?" Mustang said, turning to look at her. "If you told that girl to move her left arm, she could try as hard as she liked, but that arm wouldn't move."

"What!" "All of the muscles in the left arm, from her elbow down, are crushed. Dead. Can't be used. She passed out this morning from too much blood leaking from that wound." "I saw she had a bandage on it. It was drenched with blood," Winry said. "The hospital workers were probably too busy to wrap it up securely." "Well, what can be done about it?" Mustang asked. "We could leave it or remove it. It's her choice. Or we could replace it." "You mean automail, don't you?" "Yes, it would take a while for her to regain perfect motor-skills in her left arm but she would be able to use alchemy and write. Two things you need from her as a State Alchemist. Isn't that right, Mustang?" "Yes, but I also want to see her complete her goal."

"You mean you know!" "That she's Ishbalan, yes. Kanden, you're Ishbalan too, right?" "HOW D'YOU KNOW?" Kanden exclaimed jumping up from her chair. "I've seen many Ishbalans try to hide their eye color. You and Skye have had the most convincing disguise yet. And I believe she has a worthy goal as a State Alchemist. Most just want to destroy the Military from the inside, but I keep an eye on them and when they attempt it, they are handled with. But Skye wants to clear her peoples' name," Mustang said as he sipped the tea from his cup, "I hope to see her complete that goal." "So there are people with hearts in the Military as well," Pinako smirked, letting smoke slip through between her teeth.

Back in the patient room, Edward sat over Skye's body. Moonlight came in through the window and lit her still figure. He had seen her like his many times while they were together in Kenrun before the accident. He would wake up in the middle of the night and just watch her sleep. She looked so calm and peaceful, but he knew she was in pain. Her arm was now rebandaged but you could still see that it was destroyed. He could hear them in the living room while they talked, "Soon you could have an arm just like me, but it's all your choice. I just hope you're happy with what you choose."

"She probably will be." "Huh?" Ed spun around to see the cab driver (Envy), "Oh, it's you. You almost sounded like someone I despise there for a second." "Heh heh, yeah. Sorry," Envy laughed worriedly, "but she seems like a strong girl, holding through while we were coming. You faded in and out most of the time, but she was good company. I noticed her eyes especially, a very beautiful shade of red. And don't worry. I'm one of the few that don't mind Ishbalans, like your family." "Thanks," Edward said. "Well, I have to get back to work. My boss'll have my neck if I don't get back soon. And again, don't worry. She'll be fine," Envy lied, walking out of the room, leaving Skye and Ed together alone.

"Well, I'd better be leavin' ya'll to your business. I'll be goin' now," Envy said walking back into the living room. "Oh you can stay if you want! We have extra rooms. It'll be nice to have the company," Winry said escorting him to the door. "No thanks, seems like you got a full house already. Thanks for the offer though." "Good bye! Hope to see you again sometime!" Alphonse yelled from the table. Envy waved and hopped into the cab. Al, Winry, and Kanden watched him leave.

While Winry went to go get Ed for dinner, Al noticed Kanden still sitting looking out the window curiously. "What is it?" he asked coming up behind her and patting her shoulder. "Oh, It's really nothing but I swear I've seen that cab somewhere before. Not to long ago, in fact." "Well, I've never seen it." "I think it's cause you weren't there when I saw it," Kanden said turning up to look at Al. "Maybe it was before you met us," Alphonse suggested. "Maybe. Just maybe," she said still staring out the window. "Come on," Al beckoned, "You can think about it more after dinner."

I was quick and typed up these two chapters. My muse came back to me with vengeance and helped me out! It might be a while till I get the next chapter up. Maybe not. And by the way, I've noticed something. Some of my reviewers only review every few chapters while some don't review at all! Why is that? If you have opinions, please share and if you don't like me responding openly to your reviews, FINE! JUST PLEASE REVIEW! Or send a personal message from my profile! Whichever one floats your boat just review!


	36. Chapter 36

New chapter! Yeha! I'm not doing a review reply thing today since there weren't enough reviews to reply to.

Chapter 36

Feelings

The next day, Winry woke up like she always did (when she had a good night's sleep), early. She walked out of her room in her pajamas and walked down to the kitchen. On the way, she looked in every room to see if anyone was awake. Alphonse and Kanden were sitting up in their bed, asleep. Al was leaning against the wall and Kanden was lying on Al's lap, both surrounded by many books. _Guess they stayed up reading,_ Winry thought, _They look cute together._ Then she tiptoed past Granny Pinako's room. Her grandmother never liked to be woken up abruptly. She had learned that numerous times. This was one of the times she remembered. Then she approached to Ed's room, "Wonder if he's awake yet." You could never tell when he would get up early and take a walk in the countryside or when he would be sleeping like a baby. She peeked in the room, but Ed wasn't there. "Must be out," Winry said, about to close the door. Then she noticed something. Ed's regular clothes were there, but his pajamas weren't. "He wouldn't be walking out in public in his PJ's, would he?"

Winry walked down stairs quietly. She walked past Mustang asleep on the couch (he had stayed the night). He was asleep and was still in his uniform, but his Military jacket covered him. He still looked cold so she pulled out an extra blanket and covered him up with it. Then she went to the patient room to check on Skye's condition. To her surprise, there was Edward on the other patient bed, which was now moved next to Skye's. He and Skye were both asleep. Skye was looking much better, but Ed was looking tired, even though he was asleep. " Must have stayed up with her the whole night, poor guy. He probably felt bad and couldn't sleep," she sighed. Winry covered Ed up with the blankets on the bed and walked back out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for when everyone woke up.

Just as she was about to start cooking, something startled her. It sounded like footsteps. She swung around to see Skye standing there. "Oh, Skye. You know you shouldn't be up. You're still recovering. You gave everyone a scare when you passed out yesterday." "Sorry, but I need to be active or I'll just go crazy," Skye laughed. She walked toward Winry but she almost fell over after trying to step on her left ankle. Winry caught her and helped her over to the counter. Skye sat on it and helped Winry cook.

"That's a pretty ring. Where'd you get it?" she asked noticing the glittering object on Skye's finger. "Oh, Edward gave it to me on the day of the Exam. It's not pure silver. It's made of transmuted metals I had from battling him one night, just for fun. He lost but asked me if he could have the metal. Then the next day, he gave it to me in the form of a ring!" Skye explained. "Oh, as a token of friendship?" Winry asked. "Well, more like lo . . ." "So, that's the good smell my nose is sensing." "Huh?" Winry and Skye said turning to the door. Mustang stood there smiling in the doorway. "Oh! Colonel!" Skye said, saluting then realizing her red eyes were showing, covered them with her raised hand.

"It's okay, Skye. You don't have to hide your heritage right now." A look of surprise crossed her face though she still kept her eyes covered. Mustang moved her hand and smiled, "I said it's okay." "How'd you know?" she asked. "To put it short, you're not the first Ishbalan to enter the Military. So, how's your arm?" "Uh . . . It's not working, if that's what you mean." "Well," Winry said interrupting, "we could remove it and give you automail. It would be a hard surgery, but automail would be better to do alchemy with than half an arm." "It's your choice, Skye. But if you don't, we might not be able to keep you as a State Alchemist and you won't be able to clear your people's name." "How'd you know I wanted to do that?" Skye said surprised. "If you asked Ed, he would say I knew everything. That's jut one of the many thing I know," Mustang smirked kindly.

"GOOD MORNING!" Kanden yelled as she and Al walked in the kitchen. "Oh, Skye you're up!" Al said, noticing her on the counter. "SKYE! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Kanden said dashing around Mustang to her. She gave Skye a big hug, "I'm glad you're alright!" "Yeah, but I might not be for long if you don't stop choking me!" "Oh, sorry." "Now, this is too many people in here at once. OUT! OUT! Breakfast will be ready momentarily." "Okay! Come on, Skye!" Kanden said pulling her down off the counter. She almost fell over from landing on her ankle, but Mustang caught her just before she hit the ground. "Thanks Colonel," Skye said sheepishly. "Please, when off duty, just call me Roy," he said, lifting her back up to her feet.

"Then how come I have to call you 'Mustang'?" "Well Edward, you actually choose to call me that," Mustang said turning to see Ed standing in the doorway. "Oh Ed! You're awake!" Skye said stumbling over to him. "Skye, you shouldn't be up. You're still hurt," Ed said holding her up. "But Ed, it's boring just sitting down." "We've had this argument before, but this time it's more serious. Now I'll help you back to your room." "Okay. Thanks," Skye sighed. "You don't have to thank me." "Okay, now. EVERYBODY OUT!" Winry yelled after Ed and Skye were gone. "Yes ma'am! Sorry!" Al and Kanden said running out to the living room. "Heh heh, looks like we have two little couples," Mustang said, smirking. "Huh? Two?" Winry said, confused. "Yeah. I know a lot of stuff. One thing I do know is when people love each other. Ed loves Skye very much. That's why he cares so much about her safety." "Oh." Back in the patient room, Skye sat down on the bed. "Edward?" "Yeah?" "I've made my decision." "On what?" "I'm going to get automail."

"So what now?" Envy asked. He, Lust, Wrath, Barry the Chopper, and Gluttony were in an old worn out shed a mile away from the Rockbell house. "You asked me that in Kenrun. I said we'd wait. That's what our Master told us to do." Lust replied. "Jeeze, you don't have to get all technical. When do we grab the girl?" "We'll wait until you're able to break the bond between Ed and Skye. That is when she will be most vulnerable. In the state she'll be in, she might just give her self over to us." "But that would take all the fun out of it. Besides," Envy sneered, "I've seen her. She too loyal to that pipsqueak to leave him that easily." "Then we'll make her leave and capture her. Just think," Wrath said, "Now I have another thing I can take from him." He grinned evilly as he looked out towards the house they were planning to intrude that night.

"What?" "I want automail. My left arm is useless. If I get automail, I'll be able to write and use alchemy. I mean, I just started as a State Alchemist and now I can barely use alchemy. I need automail!" Skye cried. Ed sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her, "Alright. I'll go tell Winry she needs to make another automail arm. Don't worry. I'll stay by you." "Thank you, Ed. I love you so much." "That's what I'm here for."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Imitations and Guilt

It was now night (I love to skip around), and it was time for the plan to be put into action. Envy snuck up to the Rockbell house and walked in through the front door. _Convenient, and it looks like Flame has gone out for the night, _he thought, walking through the living room and up the stairs. When he reached the top step, he paused. Then Envy tiptoed past all the rooms till he finally reached Ed and Al's room. Envy froze in his steps. Ed wasn't there! _Damn it! _he thought._ This could ruin everything._ Then, he saw Kanden and Al. They were in the same position they were in that morning; leaning against the wall, on the bed, surrounded by books. _Now she has a bodyguard. Great. _He walked back down the steps. _Where could he be?_ Envy thought. Then, the sound of footsteps came up to the front door from outside. The door opened and a weary Edward walked in. _Crap! _Envy panicked hid in the closest room.

_Man, close call. But he'll probably go see that Skye girl first. Now where was that room agai. . .? AHHH! _He realized he was already in the patient room. _Guess it's time for my quick detour. _Envy made a quick form change and walked out to Ed. "Oh, Skye. What are you doing up? It's practically the middle of the night," Edward said, staring at Envy. "Um . . . Ahhh . . .Well, I just wanted to take a walk and stretch my sore ankle. It's getting better. I was also thinking," Envy said, making stuff up as he went. "About what?" "I was wondering, why do those Homunculi keep attacking me? I mean, I know they want to get Kanden, but why me?" Envy said, trying to act convincing. "I don't know Skye, but let's get you back into bed." "NO! I mean, how can I sleep, thinking the Homunculi could attack me at any moment. I think it's because, they're after you."

"What? That's nonsense! Now lets get you . . ." "Listen to me, Edward!" Envy said, pushing Ed to the ground. "Skye! What's wrong! It's just me!" "That's the problem. I think we can't be partners anymore. Every time I'm around you, I get attacked. I need to ask Mustang if I can be reassigned to a new teacher. And, I also mean we can't see each other anymore." "But. . . Skye, what about what you told me yesterday! You said you loved me!" "A lot can happen over night, Ed. I'll ask Mustang in the morning for a transfer." Envy said, smirking and turning around to go back into the room. "But, Skye!" Ed said, reaching out to grab Envy's arm. "Leave me ALONE!" Envy said, slapping Ed across the face. "I'm sorry! I'll go kill them! I will! Just stay with me! I can't live without you!" Ed cried. Envy pulled Skye's ring off his finger with his teeth (he took it from her in the few seconds he was in the room with her), threw it down, and limped back to the room he came from, leaving Ed on the floor, crying.

The next morning, the real Skye woke up to the sound of worried voices. She sat up and found Mustang, Winry, Alphonse, and Kanden all sitting around her chattering. "What's going on?" Skye asked. "You're up! Hurry! We need your help! Ed's gone missing!" Kanden explained. "What! What happened!" "We were about to ask you the same thing," Mustang said, holding up a note and a ring. "That's my ring! Edward . . ." "Gave it to you the day of the Exams? Yes I know. We found it in the hallway outside of your room in a puddle of water. We also found this note addressed to you. Would you like me to read?" "No, let me read it," Skye said. Mustang handed the note to her.

She cleared her throat, "Dear Skye, I am confused about your talk with me last night and feel you aren't yourself at the moment so I'll stay away for a few days and let you cool down. Please, don't reassign yourself. I'll set things right. Your love, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Tears welled up in Skye's eyes. "What talk last night? You were up?" Al asked. "No, I wasn't. I was asleep. Something must have happened and he confused me for some one else. But the letter says that "I" was mad at him and he left," Skye muttered between sobs. "I know who it was," Kanden said firmly.

"Who!" "Envy. That bastard, he must have tricked Ed into thinking he was Skye and dumped him." "But Ed wouldn't believe that, would he?" "He obviously didn't. That's why he wrote this note. Trying to clear everything up." "Or maybe," Mustang said, "He did believe it. And that's why he didn't leave a note to where he was going to go, so we could contact him and set things straight." "This is too confusing! We need to find him! Come on!" Skye said, jumping up from her bed, "He said he would be there for me when I got my automail arm! If we can't call him and set things straight then we'll go get him and explain everything! Let's OWWW!" "Skye, get back in bed. Your ankle is in bad condition and you can barely stand on it as it is. Using it too much won't do it any good!" Kanden said. "But I must! He obviously needs me! LET GO!" "NO! You need to calm down! We'll go searching for him, but you have to stay here!" Kanden yelled back.

"Winry, you stay with her and get her ready for her automail operation," Mustang said. "Yes, sir." "Guys! Don't go without me!" Skye said. "Come on, they'll find him. It's okay! Now lay down. Granny! When should we operate?" Winry yelled. "Well, we'll do it now if possible," Pinako said coming into the room, "We haven't done one of these operations for awhile. Business has been slow, but you'll be fine. I'll go get everything out." "Alright Granny." "You're going to do it right now?" Skye panicked. "Yeah, that way you'll be able to start getting used to it sooner. The recuperation period is long." "But I want Ed to be by me!" "_Sigh, _Alright. We'll wait one day. Ed or not, you're getting your operation tomorrow." "Fine."

That night, Kanden, Alphonse, and Mustang came back empty handed. "We're sorry. He must have taken a train last night. We have no clue where he went. Sorry." Kanden said, sitting at Skye's bedside. "It's alright. He'll come back. And when he does get back, I'll have a fully working automail arm. Then, Ed will be proud of me for being strong and brave." "You know Winry said it would take forever for your automail to work properly." "Yeah but if I work hard enough, Ed will come back and I will be able to fully control my arm." "It'll be a hard road," Kanden said warningly. "I'm willing to take the risk."

"How'd it go Envy?" Wrath said, "Are they gonna separate?" "Well, the pipsqueak snuck up on me and I panicked since I was supposed to mess with his dreams but I improvised. I made it seem like Skye didn't trust him anymore and was going to leave him. I even added a little physical pain as well. He completely fell for it and left to "think and let Skye cool down". Now he's out of the way for a while and we can attack when every we please!" "Great job, Envy. You didn't forget the small details," Lust smirked. "I'm getting better. Now, all we do is wait till the right moment. She's been put under house arrest for the time being and she's getting automail tomorrow. We're gonna get it easy when she can't take their separation anymore and finally goes out looking for him." "Defenseless and heart broken. Perfect time for a capture, and for a new boyfriend to step in and depend on. Right, Envy?" "Guess so. It's boring without Urayamashii to play around with," Envy joked.

"Do you think the new girl could help Greed?" Gluttony asked, "He was very powerful. Might come of use later?" "Na. Master says he's to be destroyed soon." "Ooo! Will I get to eat him?" "Maybe," Envy replied. Gluttony grinned. "Then, who'll replace him?" Lust asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Wrath retorted, "It'll be the new girl. Skye." "Will I be able to battle her and train her in the way of the butcher?" Barry asked maniacally, as he always did. "Sure. This time, Envy's not going to be the trainer. All of us will train her and Envy will just play as the new boyfriend." "Oh, boohoo for me," Envy said sarcastically.

Yeah! Finally! Done with another chapter! I've given up on begging you peoples to review. If you won't review, fine with me! I'll just reply to my few reviews like everyone's supposed to and not in my stories. Also, I've decided to promote my other two stories! If you want to check them out, they're on my profile (One needs reviews desperately)!


	38. Chapter 38

Hey! Sorry for not updating in forever. I had a project on Sir Isaac Newton to do for Reading/PASS. He was actually a pretty interesting man and I got an A on the project! And now that it's summer, I have tons of time! Enjoy the first chappie in forever!

Chapter 38

Strength

The next morning, Skye's automail was installed. The operation went by without a hitch. Kanden stayed by her side in replacement for Edward and when everything was done, Skye took a long, well-deserved nap. Winry crashed upstairs, complaining about how stressful installing automail was and that Skye was lucky. Pinako went out to restock on food and Mustang just went out for a walk. "You usually don't get vacations like this in the Military. Gotta take advantage of it when I can! See you around dinner time," he said, walking out the door casually, obviously enjoying himself. "And then there were two," Kanden sighed, flopping on the couch. "I never knew she could grip that hard," she said, flexing her soar hand. "Well, what should we do?" Alphonse said. "Don't know, Al. I'm just so tired. And all I did was talk and sit!" Kanden joked.

"But really, I hope she's going to be okay. She's so determined. It would kill her to not complete her goal." "So do I! I just hope Brother comes home soon. Skye's really depressed. I wonder what the Homunculi are going to do now. They got Ed out of the way, that's probably part of their plan." "But," Kanden said, "Now that Mustang's here, it's gonna delay them. Now they have another State Alchemist to get rid of. The thing is, I don't see what they want with Skye. At first it was to affect me, but Envy could have attacked her that night Ed left." "So they must need her for something else. Right," Al sighed, "Sometimes I think Ed gets into business way over his head. And it affects all those around us. Now you're all here and if anything happens to you, I'll feel like it's all our fault." "Don't forget, I found you and they were bound to attack Skye someday because I'm close to her. Basically, it's my fault, too." "It's all our faults I guess." "Yep!" "But I really hope Skye's gonna be okay." "Yeah, me too."

After lunch, Kanden and Al decided to go for a walk, too. "Nothing to do any way, right? Skye's not going anywhere," Kanden said. "But here," Al said, handing her a pair of sunglasses. "What for?" "Red eyes? Not the best thing to go show off." "Right," she said putting them on. "Hey, you want me to teach you some more alchemy while we're out and about?" Alphonse asked as they walked out. "I would love that," Kanden replied, holding Al's hand.

As soon as they walked out, Skye woke up. She felt like another bolder had crushed her arm. She sat up and looked around. Everything was quiet. Skye then looked at her arm. It's metal shined in the sunlight coming from the window. She tried to move her fingers but a great jolt of pain flooded her body. She wanted to scream but she held it in. In stubbornness, she tried again. The pain surged again, but it didn't feel as strong as the first. Even though she tried to the point of crying, her new automail fingers still wouldn't move.

_Try again, for Edward,_ she thought as she tried a final time. The pain attacked her body like thousands knives attacking every one of her nerves. But as she looked at her hand through tear-filled eyes, one finger moved. It was her ring finger, and on it sat something that she hadn't noticed before because of the metal. A ring, the one Ed had given her, the one that gave her strength. Though it was simple and bland, it meant the world to her. And now she smiled, thinking of Ed. Now her tears and pain were nothing. Ed had gone through this long before she had and he handled it. If Edward could take the pain, she knew she could too. _He was even younger than I am now and he still took it. I promised I would get this arm working by the time Ed returned, and I'm keeping that promise._

Winry woke up. She looked around. The sun was starting its descent in the sky so she knew it was past noon. Her stomach grumbled, signaling that it knew it was past noon, too. She wanted lunch. She stumbled down the stairs and went to check on Skye on her way to the kitchen. When she looked in the room, she was startled. Skye was in her bed looking as if she had just passed out. Skye's eyes were swelled and red from crying and she looked as if she had just endured a ton of pain. Winry was beginning to cover her up when Skye opened her eyes slightly. "Look at my hand," Skye said in a raspy voice. Then Skye looked as if she was using all of her strength. Winry looked at Skye's hand and noticed her ring finger curling up. "Did it move?" Skye asked. Winry muttered a quiet "Yes." "Good. It didn't hurt as bad that time," Skye said, fainting again. Winry then remembered something from her childhood.

"_Hey Winry! Watch this!" Ed yelled from the porch. "What is it now?" Winry asked wandering up the steps, "I still need to find Al." "He's great at Hide-and-Go-Seek, isn't he? But look at my hand!" Ed said proudly. Winry watched his hand. After about 10 seconds, Winry poked Ed's automail hand, "What's supposed to happen?" Then suddenly, Ed's hand closed like a trap around Winry's, almost making her squeal. "Haha! See! It's getting stronger!" Ed said, smiling broadly. Winry laughed with Ed as they held hands. Later after they located Al, Ed and Winry sat on the porch talking. "That must have hurt a lot, Ed! It's only been two weeks since your surgery!" "It wasn't as bad as before. It used to hurt so bad I couldn't move at all after moving my automail." "You sure act strong, Ed." "Who says I'm acting? Someday I'll prove I'm really strong! Then you won't make fun of me!" They laughed again._

Since then, he had proven his strength numerous times. Now, Skye was taking the challenge. And she was just as stubborn. Winry wiped away a joyful tear and tucked Skye in. As Winry walked back toward the kitchen, she felt glad that she had great, strong friends. And she was glad that she could help and support them in so many ways.

Envy shape shifted into a peasant looking body, "I'm going out. You want me to get anything?" "CANDY!" Wrath yelled. "New knife cleaning rags!" Barry yelled. "FOOD!" Gluttony yelled. "Not surprising," Lust sighed. "You want anything, Lust?" Envy said, eager to get away from that nut house. "Just send this letter of, that's all." Lust threw the envelope at Envy, who caught it between his fingers. "Who's it to?" "Master. She deserves an update." "Fine," Envy said, walking out into the countryside. "It's nice out here. Too bad that happy moods going to change soon," Envy smirked. As he walked to town, two things caught his eye. A giant suit of armor and his former apprentice. Alphonse and Kanden. "Oooo! What a coincidence! This might be interesting after all!" Envy said, changing directions and beginning to follow them.

Yeah! 38 is finally finished! Now I have something to go off of for the next one! Reviews please!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Peace of Mind

"So what's my lesson for today?" Kanden said happily as she and Alphonse walked down the dirt road.

"Well, how about transmuting plants? I learned about while I was in a town called Xenotime."

"Really?! Cool! I went there once, and met these two nice alchemists named . . ."

"Russel and Fletcher, yeah. They're the ones who I learned from."

"Me, too!" Kanden said, "Watch this!" She ran up to a tree stump that seemed to have been recently cut down, transmuted it with a surge of gold light, and the tree burst back to life!

"Wow! Great job! I guess since you already know about that, we should cover something else," Alphonse said.

"Why don't I teach you something about electrical alchemy?" Kanden suggested.

"Okay!" And with that, they ran off towards town, still unknowing of the mysterious stranger following them.

"Skye. Wake up, Skye. It's lunch time!" Winry said, walking into the patient room.

"Huh?" Skye groaned.

"I have lunch for you! Do you want some warm soup?"

"Sure," Skye said, pushing herself up on her useable elbow.

"How is that metal arm of yours doing? You did pretty well with it yesterday."

"It still hurts, but I've been working on the wrist a little!" she exclaimed, pulling it out from under the covers with her other arm. She scrunched up her face and the wrist flicked up for a brief second. Then it fell limp again and Skye fell back on to the bed.

Winry clapped and laughed, "Wow! Your sure working that arm, but your slowing your recovery time, making it longer until you can function it without it hurting."

"Sorry," Skye said solemnly.

"It's alright, now eat. You need your strength to recover." Winry placed the bowl of steaming soup on Skye's lap.

"Ack! It's pretty hot for "warm" soup!" Skye exclaimed, "I can even feel the warmth through the blanket!"

"Sorry. Here you go," Winry said handing a spoon to her, "Just remember to blow on it."

Skye held the spoon awkwardly in her right hand, concentrating hard and edging closely to the soup.

"Oh yeah! Sorry again. I forgot that your not used to using your right hand," she said taking the spoon from her. She carefully scooped up some soup and blew on it. Then, she served it to Skye.

"Mmmm. Tastes as good as it smells," Skye said, savoring the taste.

"Thank you! I teach you how to make it when your arm gets better! Now, here's some more."

Alphonse and Kanden arrived in town. "Man, you're fast!" Kanden panted, leaning on the side of a building.

"Well, when you don't have sore muscles or straining lungs, it makes it a lot easier to run for long periods of time without needing a break!"

"I guess there are some advantages to that metal body of yours," Kanden sighed as she slumped to the ground.

"Not always."

"Oh! Sorry, I brought it up again. I just don't see it as a problem. I always look on the bright side of life. Not the dark, gloomy side! That side's no fun." She pouted and made puppy eyes.

"Well, that's true. I guess positives are always better than negatives! I need to stay on the sunny side of life for awhile," Al said, looking up to the clear, blue sky.

"I knew you'd see it my way! Let's find something electrical to fix! I think there's a car just up the road that needs to be charged!" she said running up the road, dragging Al by the arm.

Envy peeked around the corner he was hiding behind. "Perfect. Just perfect," he said with a smirk.

In a town 200 miles away, Edward was staring out the window of his apartment room. His bag was still unpacked even though he had arrived 5 hours ago. He hadn't moved any since he sat on the side of the bed and started staring out the window, daydreaming. The clouds taunted him with images of Skye, Alphonse, Winry, Kanden, and all of the other people he knew. All behind him. He was alone until he figured everything out, until he found away to fulfill his written promise to Skye, until he killed all the homunculi. But one thing still pecked at the back of his brain. Why had Skye acted so strange? What was different? She wasn't herself at the time, but who was she then? His mind was cluttered and he needed to rest. It had been a long sleepless train ride, so he leaned back on his bed, put a pillow under his head, and dreamed of peace.

I'm really later with this update but I'm back. I know I haven't updated in forever so I sincerely apologize to all of my reviewers and vow to update a little more often. Again, I am sorry.


	40. The End (UPDATED SORRY)

Hello, this is ElricLover. (Man I haven't been here in a while have I . . . )

Well, I'm sorry to say that if you've waited this long or made it this far, you're going no further.

I am not finishing this story, EVER! I'm being serious.

I will never return to this one and finish it. NEVER.

I am now a Sophmore in High School and I am busy with a nice new life outside of anime obsession.

I really am sorry for those who actually liked this . . . . stuff that I wrote

3-4 years ago as a lovely Mary-Sue. I'm glad you liked it then.

I must admit, I was alittle too hopeful before. But now I face reality and have found that I can't possibly complete this story without rewriting the entire thing, and I have too much self-respect to do that.

I really was running out of ideas by the end. If you want, I invite you to come up with creative endings for this if you want, but I'm not going to do it myself. I will gladly read what ever you guys want to write. I'll even comment on them after reading, and I'd LOVE to read them. Promise!

Also, I've found I don't need to write anymore of these fantasies, since I have my own personal "Edward" now who I love and care for. No more need for my fan-induced fantasies.

(I liked Alphonse more anyway ;) )

Thank you to those who read the story and commented. They were great to read, even the critiques!

I really hope this settles anyone who was waiting for so closure. It's not coming. Sorry!

I will say that I may someday return to the Murder's return story eventually. It had some hope for it, and it may still have some yet!

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Wow that was kinda harsh . . . sorry. (lets move past centered word style stuff now) Reading back on this now, years later while in college (w00t w00t) I just

wanna say thank you to everyone that has come through here all these years later and has still showed these fics some love. They really appreciate it and so

do I ^_^ I understand that these stories aren't really worth much to me anymore, but I'm glad someone still gets some enjoyment out of them, even for the

brief time they cross your computer screens. Also, not finishing Murder's Return, not many people commenting on that lately so even if I had looked back at it

at all lately, it doesn't seem to have much interest in it.

Thank you for all the comments, it's always a bit exciting and nostalgic to get them ^_^ Like is stated above, my offer for someone to take a shot at giving this

an ending still stands. I don't like leaving this unfinished but life happens and next thing you know, everything changes. Enjoy things while you can, but don't

morn over them when you start to change and have to adjust to new things. Sometimes you'll find new things that you like even more ^_^ (Sorry, didn't mean

to get all advicey and deep there)

Still have my heart set in Fullmetal Alchemist (loved the new anime, own the entire manga, all the movies, the ova collections, the TCG and even 2 Nintendo DS

games), still reading and buying new manga, I have been going to the Middle Tennessee Anime Con for 8 years running (9th year already planned for!) so I

don't want to give the impression that I'm some kind of prep wannabe that gave up on all of that. I try to go back and watch different series that I missed

before (Gurren Lagan is amazing and I wanna try out Neon Genesis Evangelion, just bought the first omnibus manga volume recently) I've also broken out into

new genres of nerd-dom, reading graphic novels like Ghost Rider and Hellboy. I've done some cosplays and am trying to get more into it (I've done Jasdero

from D. GrayMan, Lucy from Fairy Tail, gonna try PM or Ms Paint from Homestuck this year, even have a couple ideas in the wings for later) So I'm still just as

nerdy, just breaking out into new formats!

So just so you know, I'm still a total nerd and I hope I don't give the impression I'm not. I just wasn't cut out for finishing this. Hope you enjoyed everything I

put out here for you! Maybe this is a little more of a different kind of closure than you wanted, but I think it's needed. Thank you again! You are all awesome

people and I hope you have a great day!

- Your friend, Elriclover, aka Lauren Parker (2-16-13)


End file.
